Desde otra perspectiva
by MaiaT
Summary: FINALIZ. No es una continuación, es una historia paralela. Hay tantas cosas que quedaron sin decir en Cuestión de Perspectiva. Advertencia, una pareja increíble: HeimdallxReiya. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO. El lado inteligente de Freyr y el tierno de Heimdal
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora¡Saludos a todos los que me siguen desde "Cuestión de Perspectiva"! Me sentí tan triste de tener que terminarla, pero espero que este fic también sea de su agrado.**

Esto es cómico, estoy haciendo un fic de mi fic. Aunque el fic no tendrá tanto de cómico, las intervenciones de Freyr serán las que le den ese toque de humor.

Decidí escribir este fic cuando iba a la mitad de "Cuestión de perspectiva" y es que me di cuenta que había muchas cosas que habían quedado en duda y una cosilla que se me ocurrió a medio fic pero que ya no podía insertar.

Para todos aquellos que leyeron "Cuestión de perspectiva" y se quedaron con la duda de cómo Freya/Reiya se había enamorado de Heimdall, he aquí mi explicación. Este fic será más corto que Cuestión de perspectiva, constará de Prólogo, seis capítulos y Epílogo.

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS PARA EL FIC "CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA"**

Aunque intentaré que este fic se explique por sí solo, hay cosas que no volveré a explicar porque sería redundar mucho, por lo que sería mejor que leyeran ese otro primero. Al menos hasta el capítulo 6 antes de leer este capítulo.

**RECOMENDACIÓN: LEER "CUESTIÓN DE PERSPECTIVA" ANTES QUE ESTE FIC. Al menos hasta Capítulo 6: Crimen y Castigo.**

Ahora, si ya leyeron ese fic, sus dudas sobre la pareja Heimdall&Reiya quedarán resueltas. Normalmente yo también soy partidaria del HxH pero esta idea vino a mí leyendo mitología nórdica.

Saludos a mis fieles lectoras: Little Red y Shere, Lady Legna, Lifheith y todos los que estoy olvidando.

¿Por qué creo que este fic tiene fundamentación en la mitología y en el anime? Ya lo sabrán. Por lo pronto, este es el epílogo que nos explica la situación en que están viviendo nuestros amigos en Cuestión de Perspectiva.

**RENUNCIA: Los personajes de Matantei Loki Ragnarok (o cualquier otro nombre con el que se le conozca) no me pertenecen.**

Este capítulo contiene escenas de Cuestión de Perspectiva. Para aquellos que ya la leyeron, en este capítulo revelo cosas que quedaron ocultas en el fic anterior, pero pueden obviarlo si desean. Perdón por las notas de autor tan largas.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Prólogo: Cuestión de Perspectiva**

Había pasado una semana desde que Loki había intentado regresar a Asgard pero se había quedado por petición de Mayura. Desde entonces las cosas no habían sido muy normales en la casa del detective. Primero había llegado Spica quien en realidad era la reencarnación de la madre de Yamino y Fenrir. Mayura se había estado comportando muy extraño con Loki y andaba preguntando cosas sin sentido por allí.

Skuld había intentado hacerle daño a Mayura y luego había desaparecido.

Después de unos días ya era del conocimiento de los dioses que Mayura estaba enamorada de Loki y Skuld había intentado eliminarla, pero no lo había logrado. Temiendo que Loki pudiera amar a Mayura, se fue de viaje.

Pero en realidad no todos los dioses lo sabían, al menos no una hermosa rubia que había estado de vacaciones bajo la figura de una niña de cabello castaño.

Aquella tarde, Reiya había vuelto de su viaje y le había comprado unos regalos a Loki, Yamino, Fenrir y Mayura. Cuando llegó a la agencia del detective una niña de cabello púrpura le abrió la puerta.

– Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarla?

– Vengo a ver al Señor Loki.

_«¿Quién es esta chica?»_

– ¿Es usted una clienta?

– Soy amiga suya, me llamo Reiya Oshima –dijo con algo de pena.

– Encantada de conocerla –dijo la pelipúrpura haciendo una reverencia. El largo listón de su cabello casi tocó el piso al hacerlo. En realidad era una niña muy hermosa y Reiya se sentía intrigada por su presencia allí. Ella se levantó haciéndole señal a Reiya de entrar.

– Yo soy Spica –dijo presentándose –soy el ama de llaves del Señor Loki.

– ¿Qué pasó con Yamino?

– Él está en la cocina, el Señor Loki me contrató para ayudarle en las labores de la casa.

– ¿El Señor Loki está en su oficina?

– Oh no, pero si desea puede esperarlo allí, yo iré a avisarle que usted lo está buscando.

– Si, está bien.

Reiya dejó las bolsas a un lado y se sentó en el sofá. En su rostro había una expresión triste.

_«¿Quién es esa chica? Es muy linda. ¿Por qué el Señor Loki la contrató? Me siento muy triste, yo…»_

Fenrir entró en la oficina en el momento que Reiya se volvía Freya y discutieron sobre Spica y Loki.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, Loki era quien estaba detrás de la puerta pero no esperaba ver a Freya, lo que se hizo notorio en su expresión.

_«Demonios, no creí que tendría que enfrentarla tan pronto. ¿Sabrá sobre Spica?»_

––––0––––

Loki había salido acompañado de Mayura después de que ella había abandonado la agencia y lo había seguido todo el camino hasta que regresó.

La chica de cabello púrpura jugaba alegremente con Fenrir en la entrada y Loki los miraba con una sonrisa.

_«Entonces era cierto, esa sonrisa cuando ve a esa chica, está enamorado de ella. No puede ser, no puede ser» _

Y Freya se marchó luego de ver esa escena.

––––0––––

–Vamos, Heimdall. Hoy hay una oferta de manzanas. Compra dos kilos y llévate el tercero gratis. Máximo 6 kilos por persona, si vamos los dos podremos comprar doce kilos y cuatro de ellos serán gratis.

– ¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte?

– Vamos, es más fácil si vamos juntos.

Después de todo, Heimdall fue arrastrado por su atolondrado compañero.

En el caos del supermercado, Heimdall y Freyr se separaron así que el más pequeño de ellos se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos. En ese momento se encontraba vagando por el pasillo de las salsas.

_«Jamás podré librarme de tener que acompañar a Freyr a hacer las compras»_

Una chica de cabello púrpura atado con un gran listón caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya. Al verla, la reconoció de inmediato.

_«¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Me pregunto… creo que la seguiré»_

La siguió mientras hacía sus compras, después de pagar, por la calle hacia un lugar que él conocía y pronto hacia el interior de la casa de Loki.

_«Así que está viviendo con él. Me pregunto si habrá una forma de sacar ventaja de esto»_

––––0––––

Reiya despertó muy triste. No sabía cómo había llegado a su casa ni la razón por la que se sentía tan triste. Se levantó como todos los días y recibió sus clases particulares. Después de eso salió a pasear y de pronto vio a Spica que había salido a hacer algunas compras. Corrió por algunas calles lejos de ella y se detuvo en la vuelta de un callejón.

_«Oh no, es esa chica otra vez. ¿Quién es ella¿Por qué me causa tanta tristeza verla? Me siento triste, yo…»_

Hacía días que las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Freyr estaba de paseo meditando sobre la paz que había en esos días cuando vio que su hermana caminaba en dirección contraria por la misma calle.

– ¡Querida Hermana!

Ella no le hizo caso, seguía murmurando algo sobre Loki que él no pudo entender.

– ¿A dónde vas, querida hermana?

– A deshacerme de un estorbo.

Freyr no comprendió y decidió seguirla.

– Hermana¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

– Loki no puede estar enamorado de nadie que no sea yo, Loki debe amarme a mí y si la única forma es librarme de todas esas mujeres que lo rodean, entonces lo haré.

– Hermana¿qué estás diciendo? Debes dejar de pensar en ese Loki, no te está haciendo ningún bien.

– No, Loki es mío, mío.

Habían llegado a un hermoso jardín de gran extensión cuando Freya divisó a la niña de cabello púrpura y corrió hacia ella tumbándola al suelo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme a mi Loki?

En su mano apareció la espada capaz de cortar el hilo de la vida. Freyr, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana trató de detenerla, pero todo fue inútil. En el momento en que Loki, Yamino y Fenrir llegaban, Freya mató a Spica.

––––0––––

Odin apareció en el lugar para imponerle un castigo a Freya por la muerte de Spica. Su castigo fue el perder los poderes que fueron encerrados en el collar de Brisin. Además, su memoria de haber sido Freya y la habilidad para regresar a su verdadera forma le fueron removidas.

Freyr se encargó de llevar a Reiya a su casa y con su habilidad de buen ladrón, la dejó recostada en el sillón de su casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

**N.A. **Hasta aquí el prólogo. Los que ya habían leído Cuestión de Perspectiva, ya conocían esta parte de la historia, sólo que desde la perspectiva de LokixMayura. Hasta ahora, he resumido lo necesario hasta el capítulo 6: Crimen y Castigo. 

**Próximo capítulo: El despertar de un sueño**

Que pasa cuando Reiya siente el rechazo de Loki


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la autora: **Ahora sí, la vida de Reiya sin Freya. Aquí es donde realmente comienza este fic, pero tenía que poner un prólogo para explicar a los que no habían leído el otro fic. EHEMEHEMYDEPASOGANARALGUNOSLECTORESEHEMEHEM

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA®**

**Capítulo 1: El despertar de un sueño**

Reiya abrió los ojos y se encontró en su propia casa sin recordar cómo había llegado allí. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, pero la verdad estaba comenzando a cansarse de que sucediera con tanta frecuencia. Tenía una extraña sensación de haber perdido algo, pero no sabía qué era.

Al día siguiente continuó su rutina normal. Todo el día estuvo ocupada con sus clases particulares, las clases de piano, de arte, de ballet. Para el fin del día se encontraba exhausta.

De alguna forma se sentía más cansada que de costumbre, como si la energía le faltara. No tenía ánimos de ir a ningún lugar, lo único que quería era ir a su cama y dormir.

Pero en sus sueños había algo que la perturbaba, un extraño sentimiento que la atormentaba y la despertaba a cada instante. Ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sin embargo, había algo que la impulsaba a no querer ir a ver a Loki, algo le decía que no era lo más indicado ir a ver a Loki en ese momento. ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda?

Al día siguiente, como era sábado, Reiya no tenía clases y decidió ir a visitar a Loki. Él estaba en la casa completamente solo ya que Mayura había salido con su padre y Yamino había salido de compras. Fenrir no se despegaba de la tumba de su madre.

– Hola, Señor Loki –saludó ella con su ternura acostumbrada.

– Ah, hola Reiya¿cómo has estado?

– ¿Qué le sucede, Señor Loki? Lo noto triste. ¿Está enfermo?

Loki no le dirigía la mirada.

– No, no es nada.

– ¿Dónde están todos?

– Fenrir debe estar en el jardín, Mayura no vino hoy y Yamino ha salido de compras.

– ¿Y la otra chica que estaba aquí el otro día?

Loki frunció el ceño con enfado.

– Ella ya no está –fue su respuesta.

Reiya intento entablar una conversación con él pero Loki estaba muy frío. No le habló sobre lo que le pasaba y se marchó rápidamente.

––––0––––

Era lunes y en una de las tiendas locales era día de ofertas.

– Heimdall, acompáñame a hacer las compras. Hoy hay una oferta de ramen instantáneo, cinco porciones por persona, si vamos los dos lograremos comprar diez.

– No quiero ir Freyr, estoy cansado de acompañarte a hacer las compras. A mí no me gusta hacerlo.

– Pero, Heimdall…

– ¡Déjame solo! –gritó Heimdall encerrándose en una de las habitaciones de la enorme casa.

– Bien, tendré que ir solo –murmuró desanimado –¡Gullinbursti, acompáñame! –ordenó enérgicamente.

Entrando y saliendo varias veces, algunas disfrazado, había logrado comprar veinte porciones de ramen instantáneo. Terminó de hacer las compras ya muy tarde, cerca del atardecer.

– ¡Soy muy listo! –iba pensando mientras balanceaba tres bolsas frente a él que a penas le dejaban ver el camino por donde iba –He descubierto una buena manera de hacer las compras. Yo, Freyr, soy el genio de las compras de oferta.

Gullinbursti que iba cargando una bolsa sobre su espalda emitió un gruñido en forma de afirmación.

Pero un segundo más tarde, las tres bolsas salieron despedidas vaciando todo su contenido. Freyr había tropezado con alguien y ahora ambos estaban en el suelo. Rápidamente, él se puso de pie.

– Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó haciendo reverencias, pero la persona con la que había tropezado ya estaba recogiendo lo que estaba en el suelo.

– Yo lo siento, no iba viendo mi camino.

En ese momento, al escuchar la pequeña voz, se dio cuenta que la persona con la que había tropezado no era otra sino Reiya. Se le quedó viendo fijamente con los ojos algo llorosos.

– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la pequeña niña.

– No, no es nada. Es que me recuerdas a alguien muy querido para mí.

– ¿De verdad¿Qué le ocurrió?

– Bueno, ella desapareció. Era mi hermana, mi querida hermana –dijo con un tono dramático.

– Lo lamento mucho –expresó con un tono condoliente, y luego le sonrió –Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Reiya, Reiya Ohshima.

– Mucho gusto –respondió el dios – yo soy Freyr.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? –ofreció la niña con otra sonrisa –Parece que llevas mucho y así ya no tropezarás con nadie más.

Freyr derramó lágrimas de felicidad.

– Qué linda eres –le dijo y aceptó su compañía.

Al llegar a la casa donde vivía, Heimdall los vio llegar desde la ventana del segundo nivel y bajó de inmediato.

– Freyr¿Qué hace ella aquí? –dijo con una expresión molesta pero el tono de su voz lo contradecía.

– Oh, me tropecé con ella y se ofreció a ayudarme –luego se acercó a Heimdall y le susurró –aunque no recuerde nada de quién es ella sigue siendo mi hermana ¿no?

Heimdall suspiró.

– Está bien.

– Hola, soy Reiya Ohshima.

– Yo soy Kazumi Higashiyama.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Sé cocinar muy bien –dijo Freyr.

– Me encantaría pero iba de camino a visitar a un amigo.

– ¿Por casualidad se trata de Loki? –dijo Heimdall.

– ¿Conoces a Loki?

– Algo –dijo Heimdall –¿Por qué vas para allá?

– Es que el otro día que fui lo noté algo extraño y quería saber porqué está así…

– ¿No crees que ya no le agradas? –añadió.

– No, eso no puede ser –dijo Reiya con un tono de tristeza.

– ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Freyr – A quién puede no agradarle esta niña tan linda. Además la estás haciendo sentirse mal.

La mirada de Heimdall se volvió llena de arrepentimiento.

– Bah –exclamó y dándose vuelta desapareció de la habitación.

– Disculpa a mi amigo, es un amargado por naturaleza. Si necesitas algo ya sabes a dónde venir, será un gusto volver a verte –dijo Freyr.

– Muchas gracias –dijo Reiya.

– Déjame acompañarte. Últimamente han estado ocurriendo algunos asaltos por estos lugares.

– Oh, muchas gracias, no me gustaría molestarte.

– No es molestia, me ayudaste a cargar lo que había comprado y por eso tengo que devolverte el favor.

Y así, Freyr acompañó a Reiya hasta muy cerca de la casa de Loki.

– Aquí esta bien, muchas gracias señor Freyr. Déle mis saludos al señor Higashiyama.

– Lo haré. Cuídate mucho _«querida hermana»_.

Freyr se marchó justo en el momento en que Reiya llegaba a la casa de Loki sin escuchar los ladridos de Fenrir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fenrir¿Por qué me ladras? –preguntó la niña.

Reiya no había avanzado mucho desde la puerta del jardín y Fenrir le ladraba desde la puerta. Podía notar un resentimiento en su ladrido y le dio miedo avanzar.

– ¡Basta! –gritó Yamino saliendo en ese momento –Ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Fenrir le ladró de vuelta haciendo que Yamino retrocediera. Aunque ella no entendió lo que Fenrir le decía a Yamino pudo distinguir un tono distinto en su ladrido.

– Ya basta, Fenrir –dijo Loki con tranquilidad haciendo que el perrito negro dejara de ladrar y luego miró a Reiya. Era la primera vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos desde la muerte de Spica, aunque ella no estuviera enterada de su muerte –pasa adelante, Reiya.

_«Sus ojos, me dan miedo, me dan mucho miedo. ¿Por qué el Señor Loki me mira así? No es su mirada dulce y cálida de siempre, no me gusta. Tengo miedo de Loki»_

Además, el tono rojizo de la tarde a punto de morir le añadía un aspecto más amenazante a la apariencia de Loki. La mirada en el rostro de Reiya era llena de temor y no podía ocultarla. Después de unos segundos salió corriendo de la casa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al regresar a su casa se encerró en su habitación.

_«Ya no le agrado a Loki, estoy segura. Me da miedo, no puedo evitar sentir miedo, pero también siento algo más por él y ya no me gusta, no me gusta Loki. Me da miedo, me da mucho miedo»_

––––0––––

Reiya no había tenido clases esa tarde y se encontraba muy sola y confundida. Tenía que pensar algo qué hacer para evitar pensar en la mirada de Loki que le causaba tanto miedo. De pronto recordó una dulce mirada que la había tratado con tanto cariño de unos ojos azules, que de cierta forma le hacían sentir un calor familiar, quizá el mismo de su padre, aunque aún no recordaba nada de antes de sufrir el accidente en que murieron sus padres. Y recordó al extraño amigo de cabello púrpura y ojos rojos. ¿Ojos? Sólo había visto uno de ellos ¿por qué mantenía oculto su otro ojo?

Le había dicho que si necesitaba algo no dudara en ir y por supuesto que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ellos dos y decidió que era el mejor lugar para ir.

Pero no quería ser una molestia para ellos, así que tomó unas galletas y una infusión de té de la cocina de su mansión y los metió en una bolsa para ir hacia ese lugar.

Iba de camino cuando vio a una chica de cabello rosado que iba haciendo gestos que le mostraban una gran confusión. Estando ya cerca la chica dio un ligero grito.

– ¿Mayura?

– ¡Reiya! –le contestó asustada –Hace tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Yo he estado bien. ¿Por qué gritabas?

– Ehh yo… por nada –dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Vas a casa de Loki? –le preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

– Sí. ¿Vienes también? –le dijo muy animada.

– No –respondió con tristeza – El Señor Loki está muy raro, parece que ya no le agrado.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó claramente asombrada de lo que ella le estaba diciendo –¿Por qué dices eso?

– Pude verlo en su mirada –confesó –Me dio miedo verlo a los ojos. No sé porqué me siento tan mal de estar frente a él. Ya no puedo verlo. _«No quiero verlo»_

– ¿Y a dónde vas ahora?

– Quiero hablar con un nuevo amigo que conocí ayer –dijo sonriendo –Quizá él pueda ayudarme.

– Descuida, yo hablaré con Loki para ver qué le sucede.

– Gracias, Mayura.

– Nos vemos, Reiya.

Reiya observó como Mayura seguía su camino antes de continuar ella el suyo.

––––0––––

Caminando por un lugar menos concurrido, Reiya comenzó a sentir que alguien la seguía pero no quiso ser muy obvia. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, pero la sensación se hizo peor. Comenzó a correr pero unos fuertes brazos la jalaron hacia un callejón.

– Niña, haz lo que te decimos y no te lastimaremos –le dijo un hombre de aspecto desagradable. Ella tenía mucho miedo y comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar.

– Danos todo el dinero que tienes –le dijo el acompañante del primer sujeto.

– N–no t–tra-traigo na–nada.

– ¡No mientas! Ustedes las niñas ricas siempre tienen dinero –dijo el que la sostenía por los hombros golpeándola en la pared.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –dijo una voz que Reiya sintió familiar. Desde la oscuridad del callejón sólo podía observarse la silueta de un niño de cabello largo.

– Lárgate mocoso o ya verás cómo te dejaremos –amenazó el que no sostenía a Reiya.

– ¿Mocoso? –dijo él con enfado. En ese momento se escuchó el grito de un halcón que bajó en picada hacia donde estaba el que lo amenazaba. Entonces, el otro tomó a Reiya y sacó un cuchillo acercándolo a su garganta.

– No te acerques, o algo le ocurrirá a esta niña.

– ¿Ah sí? –amenazó Heimdall en el momento que su único ojo emitió un ligero resplandor rojizo.

Reiya se quedó admirada por el resplandor pero lo olvidó cuando su atacante la liberaba lentamente y dejaba caer el cuchillo con que la amenazaba.

– Ahora no volverán a atacar a nadie –dijo Heimdall como una orden.

– Sí –dijeron los dos y se marcharon dejando a Reiya temblando del miedo.

Heimdall estaba viendo que los dos se marcharan y luego volteó hacia donde estaba Reiya.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un tono indiferente.

– ¡Gracias! –respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Heimdall reaccionó como si fuera Loki quien lo estuviera abrazando –Disculpe, señor Higashiyama –dijo ella secándose las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos.

– ¿Se… ñor? –repitió Heimdall sin creer lo que había escuchado.

– Muchas gracias –reiteró la niña haciendo una reverencia –Gracias por salvarme.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Freyr te advirtió que era peligroso en estas calles.

– Sí, pero lo olvidé –dijo ella con una terrible pena –Yo sólo quería ir a visitarlos.

Heimdall la veía conmovido con una tierna sonrisa. Reiya lo vio directamente y le sonrió. Él sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su expresión de amargado.

– Vamos, iremos juntos a mi casa –le dijo el dios de la estrategia.

Ella sonrió y aún abrazando la bolsa que llevaba siguió a su nuevo amigo hasta su hermosa casa.

– ¡Preciosa Reiya¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí! A Freyr le hace muy feliz verte. ¡Gracias por traerla, Heimdall!

– Yo no la traje, me la encontré en el camino –dijo en tono de molestia.

– La verdad, me salvó de unos asaltantes. ¿Verdad, Señor Higashiyama?

– ¡No me llames así! –dijo él enérgicamente. Era demasiado formal, incluso para él.

– ¿Señor Kazumi? –dijo la niña con pena.

_«Demonios, esta niña me va a volver loco. Pero…»_

– Sólo Kazumi –dijo él con un tono conforme.

– Bien, Kazumi –repitió ella con timidez.

Heimdall sonrió.

_«¡Heimdall sonrie¡Mi querida hermanita está aquí! Esto no podría ser mejor» _pensaba Freyr con una sonrisa.

– Oh si, traje esto –dijo ella sacando el contenido de su bolsa y mostrando las galletas y el té.

– ¡Me equivoqué! –dijo Freyr derramando lágrimas de alegría.

Freyr fue el encargado de preparar el té mientras conversaban con Reiya. La niña les contaba sobre sus actividades diarias.

– Está listo –anunció Freyr –Huele delicioso, Reiya.

– Es un té especial que compran en mi casa. Pensé que sería bueno compartirlo con ustedes.

De pronto la mirada de Reiya se volvió melancólica.

– ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Heimdall disimulando su preocupación.

– No… –dijo ella no muy convincente.

– ¡Si alguien te hizo daño yo te juro que me encargaré de él! –dijo Freyr haciendo todo un drama.

Pero Reiya sólo se puso más triste y comenzó a llorar.

Sin saber que hacer, ambos dioses se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa, preciosa Reiya? –dijo Freyr.

Ella lloraba limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con las mangas de su chaquetilla. Heimdall le ofreció un pañuelo.

– Toma –le dijo sin sonreírle pero en su mirada había compasión. Reiya tomó el pañuelo y lo apretó contra su pecho.

– Gracias –y luego limpió sus lágrimas con él.

Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó.

– Lo siento, tenía tanta tristeza en mi interior –dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué causó tu tristeza? –preguntó Heimdall. Ella se volvió melancólica de nuevo.

– No lo sé. Es como si de pronto me hubiera despertado de un hermoso sueño y enfrentado la realidad.

Ella hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente.

– Ayer fui a ver a Loki y me di cuenta que le tengo miedo. Su mirada era… –cerró los ojos con fuerza – ¡No quiero ver nunca más a Loki, nunca, nunca!

Ella escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Los dioses volvieron a verse el uno al otro. No podían culpar a Loki por estar molesto, pero…

Ella volvió a secar sus lágrimas con el pañuelo de Heimdall.

– Lo siento, empapé tu pañuelo –dijo dirigiéndose a Heimdall con una dulce sonrisa.

Heimdall la miraba un tanto boquiabierto.

– Eh… no importa. Puedes quedártelo –dijo con voz fría.

Ella lo apretó entre sus manos y volvió a sonreír.

– Gracias… Kazumi.

Reiya observó el reloj de la pared.

– ¡Qué tarde es! Debería volver ya a casa o comenzarán a preocuparse por mí.

– ¡Yo te acompañaré! Seré tu fiel guardián para que no te pase nada y llegues a tu casa sana y salva –dijo Freyr con un dramático tono de superhéroe.

– Muchas gracias –dijo en medio de una risa – Adiós, Kazumi –dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

– Vuelve pronto – dijo él con amabilidad y ella sonrió emocionada.

– ¡Sí, hasta pronto!

Heimdall sonreía hasta que notó que Freyr lo observaba con un claro signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Entonces gruñó, cruzó los brazós y caminó hacia otra habitación. Freyr levantó los hombros y se limitó a seguir a Reiya hasta su casa.

––––0––––

Heimdall miraba el atardecer desde la ventana mientras esperaba que Freyr regresara de casa de Reiya.

_«Reiya y Freya parecen muy distintas, polos totalmente opuestos. Freya siempre fue extrovertida, irritable y Reiya es tímida y muy paciente. Sin embargo, las dos son iguales en su dulzura y su mirada…»_

Heimdall suspiró.

_«Es una batalla perdida. Creí que al desaparecer Freya todo iba a cambiar, pero estaba equivocado»_

* * *

**N.A: **Primer capítulo terminado. Aunque aquí el centro fue Reiya, en el próximo intentaré enfocarme más en Freyr. También descubriremos más sobre los sentimientos de Heimdall. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la autora: **Me he atrasado escribiendo mis fics. Pero qué puedo hacerle, tengo que estudiar. De todos modos, intentaré seguir con la misma frecuencia que al inicio. Aunque también tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, pensar en el HxH y en el FxM y en uno de FMA que se me está ocurriendo, en las locuras de CCS y… ((se desmaya))

Hola, soy Dulce. Como Maia acaba de sufrir un colapso cerebral, mejor continúo yo.

Ah, ahora si le toca el turno a Freyr. ¿Verdad que Reiya es linda? A mi me gusta mucho esa niña. También me gusta mucho Heimdall.

En cuanto a la continuación… ya estoy comenzando a ver un panorama más claro. Creo que hoy mismo comenzaré a escribir el prólogo. 

Sin embargo, no lo comenzaré hasta lograr terminar mi primer fic de CCS para quedarme con un cargo menos. (Sólo a mí se me ocurre ponerme a escribir tantos fics distintos a la vez).

Bien, sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo 2 de este fic.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA®**

**Capítulo 2: Descubrir**

Freyr regresó a casa con una gran bolsa de pastelillos rellenos de frijoles dulces y comenzó a comerlos haciendo un gran escándalo.

– ¡Oye¡¿Por qué comes así?! –gritó Heimdall asqueado porque su forma de comer se parecía mucho a la de Gullinbursti.

– ¡Déjame! Cuando estoy molesto tengo que comer.

– ¿Molesto¿Tú molesto?

Freyr, el dios de la paz, cuando se molestaba era por algo muy importante. ¿Qué podría haberlo molestado tanto?

– Sí –y luego cambió de expresión –y triste.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Heimdall con preocupación.

– Después de que dejé a mi hermana en su casa me encontré con mi adorada princesa.

Freyr hizo una pausa.

– Estaba llorando y esta vez no puedo hacer nada para contentarla. No me gusta verla tan triste y…

Dio otra mordida al pastelillo que tenía en la mano.

– ¡Menos si es por un idiota que se molesta porque ella está enamorada de él! –gritó con fuerza.

Heimdall frunció el ceño. Tenía una sospecha pero no estaba seguro, así que aunque podía molestar a Freyr decidió preguntarle, pero pensó muy bien en el tono que usaría. De la manera más amable le preguntó.

– ¿Así que está enamorada¿Sabes de quién?

– No, ella no me lo dijo, pero me dijo que era un amigo suyo y que sabía lo que ella sentía. Debe haberse declarado y sufrió un rechazo.

Freyr siguió comiendo.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –dijo en tono melancólico.

– Me duele saber que ella ama a alguien y no soy yo. ¡Pero no me rendiré¡De alguna manera conquistaré el corazón de la princesa de mis sueños!

– No es tan fácil como crees –dijo Heimdall –no puedes hacer nada por cambiar sus sentimientos. Ni la diosa del amor podía hacer eso.

– Lo sé, pero no pienso usar poderes. Lo haré con mi encanto natural. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, la conquistaré.

– Eres muy optimista. _«Eso es imposible, no puedes conquistar a alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona. Yo lo sé muy bien»._

– Puede ser –dijo Freyr –pero si no lo intento, nunca estaré seguro. ¿No lo crees?

– ¿Y qué pasará si de todos modos no lo logras?

– Entonces… –Freyr se puso triste.

Observó bien el pastelillo que tenía en la mano.

– Entonces pensaré en ello –dijo volviendo a comer como loco –hasta entonces no lo pensaré.

– Freyr, eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?

– Di lo que quieras, al menos yo sé lo que quiero.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando?

– Que tú siempre te la pasas de amargado, deberías buscar a alguien que te alegre el día como mi adorada princesa alegra el mío cada vez que la veo.

– Bah, no lo necesito –dijo abandonando la habitación donde Freyr estaba.

––––0––––

Heimdall estaba viendo por la ventana una vez más. Su mascota halcón comía unos granos que él había puesto en la cornisa para él. Al ver hacia el final de la calle pudo ver una pequeña silueta que se acercaba caminando alegremente.

_«¿Volvió¿Por qué volvió tan pronto? Esa niña…»_

Reiya llegó al jardín de la casa y notó que Heimdall la estaba viendo y lo saludó con una sonrisa y agitando su mano.

– ¡Buenos días señor… digo, Kazumi! –dijo la niña desde el jardín.

– B-buenos días –contestó el dios – e-entra, está abierto.

– Muchas gracias.

Freyr no estaba y no le había dicho a dónde iba, así que pensó en despedir lo más pronto posible a la niña.

– Hoy vine más temprano porque mi maestro enfermó, así que tuve la oportunidad de venir a visitarlos.

– Freyr no está y no sé a qué hora regresa –dijo con un tono antipático.

– Oh bien, es una lástima. Aunque eso nos da la oportunidad de conversar un rato¿no? –dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos pero un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Heimdall parpadeó dos veces con incredulidad. A ella parecía agradarle realmente aunque él la tratara tan fríamente. Era la primera vez que le sucedía… pensándolo bien, había alguien más que parecía agradarle aunque lo tratara mal. No parecía haber notado el sonrojo de la niña.

_«Bien, aunque no lo recuerde no puede negar que es hermana del tonto de Freyr. No saben captar las indirectas»_

––––0––––

Mientras tanto, Freyr cumplía una misión muy importante junto a Gullinbursti.

– Debo averiguar quién es el villano que hace sufrir a mi adorada princesa. Cuando lo descubra ese rufián me las pagará por ser tan malo con ella y así ella quedará tan agradecida conmigo que aceptará casarse y formar una familia con cinco preciosos hijos que tengan su belleza y mi inteligencia, su gracia y mi fuerza –dijo hablando con Gullinbursti.

Freyr estaba trepado en un árbol cercano a la ventana de la clase de Mayura con unos largavista que tenía apuntados a donde estaba ella. En ese momento Narugami se acercó a Mayura para saludarla. Ella se sonrojó ante el primer comentario de Narugami.

– ¡No! No puede ser –dijo pegando más los largavista– ¡Dios Thor, si se trata de ti haré que pagues, no me importa que se trate de otro dios, te arrancaré la piel si eres tú el que hace sufrir a mi adorada princesa!

Gullinbursti se alejó atemorizado por el aura de Freyr.

Narugami se alejó de Mayura y ella quedó pensativa por unos momentos pero luego sonrió con gran alegría.

– Mi adorada princesa está sonriendo. Que hermosa sonrisa. Pero… ¿será que Thor hizo las paces con ella¡Aahh, no puedo escuchar lo que están conversando!

Las clases se terminaron un poco antes de lo usual y Mayura salió corriendo pero fue interceptada por un joven muy apuesto, su amigo Koutaro.

– Daidouji, necesito hablar contigo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Koutaro?

Freyr se acercó a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

– ¿Qué quieres que yo qué? –dijo Mayura sin poder creerlo.

– Por favor, Daidouji, ya no sé que hacer. No he podido dejar de pensar en ese asunto y no podré estar tranquilo hasta que aceptes.

Mayura comenzó a reír ligeramente.

En voz baja comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

– Ah, tal vez se trata de ese niño rico. ¡Maldito seas, no dejaré que me robes a la princesa de mis sueños así de fácil, así seas tan popular en esta escuela¡Yo, Freyr seré tu rival hasta el fin del tiempo y me ganaré el corazón de mi adorada princesa!

Siguió escuchando la conversación.

– No, si no es por eso que lo digo, sino porque no creí que tú fueras ese tipo de personas.

– Vamos, no te burles. Es mi último recurso. He estado como loco intentando encontrar algo sobre esa misteriosa chica de gafas y no he podido encontrar ni una pista. Ni siquiera en la biblioteca donde ella iba a sacar libros. Nada.

– Bien, le diré a Loki y de seguro te ayudará, pero no será gratis ¿sabes?

– Por eso no hay problema –dijo Koutaro dándose la vuelta.

Se ocultó bien entre los arbustos antes que Mayura notara su presencia.

– No se trataba de él. Bien, no importa, no hubiera podido conmigo si se hubiera interpuesto entre mi princesa y yo.

La siguió hasta llegar a la casa de Loki.

– ¿Podría tratarse de Loki? –se preguntó muy en serio.

Después de unos segundos rompió en risa.

– ¡Claro que no! Para ella él es sólo un niño. Aunque podría ser…

Y comenzó a pensar en Yamino.

– No lo creo. Aunque tenga esa apariencia ese tipo es sólo una serpiente. No tengo que preocuparme por ellos. Ahora que no tengo otra pista –volvió a pensar con detenimiento –el único que queda es Thor. ¡Debe ser él! Maldito dios Thor, me encargaré de ti.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un estudiante muy trabajador dio un fuerte estornudo.

––––0––––

Reiya y Heimdall estaban en el jardín. Ella ayudaba a alimentar al halcón de Heimdall y el ave parecía agradar de la niña ya que dejó que acariciara su plumaje.

– Es muy suave –dijo la niña sonriendo.

– Le agradas –dijo Heimdall con el mismo gesto –no deja que cualquiera lo toque.

– A mi también me gusta mucho –dijo Reiya y luego se sonrojó –y también me gusta…

– ¡Preciosa Reiya! –interrumpió el compañero de Heimdall llegando a abrazar a la niña.

– Buenas tardes, señor Freyr –saludó la niña con una risa nerviosa.

Heimdall volvió a poner una expresión ruda.

– ¿Se divirtieron en mi ausencia? –preguntó Freyr poniéndose de pié.

– Oh si –dijo la pequeña –Kazumi me contó muchas cosas sobre usted, que le gustan mucho los dulces de Azumado y le gusta ir de compras. También me dejó alimentar a su mascota.

– ¡Oh! A Heimdall realmente debes agradarle –dijo con tono vivaz –no deja que cualquiera se acerque al halcón.

Heimdall cruzó los brazos y gruñó.

– ¿De verdad? –le preguntó Reiya a Freyr.

– Cuando Heimdall sonríe así es cuando está con alguien especial para él –respondió con actitud y tono de profesor.

– ¡Ya cállate Freyr! –reclamó Heimdall amenazando a Freyr con golpearlo.

– A mí también me agrada mucho –dijo la niña sin atreverse a mirarlos. Con este comentario dejó perplejo al cascarrabias que olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

Tartamudeó intentando decir algún comentario irónico pero no pudo pensar en nada, así que sólo refunfuñó y entró a la casa azotando la puerta. Reiya rió ligeramente.

– Preciosa Freya…

– ¿Quién es Freya? –preguntó la niña haciendo caer en cuenta al dios de lo que había dicho.

– Lo siento –se disculpó –ese era el nombre de mi hermana –contestó con tristeza –es que tú me la recuerdas mucho.

– En verdad lamento que su hermana desapareciera. ¿No sabe que le ocurrió?

– Está en un lugar donde no podrá regresar.

Reiya se sintió triste por él. Su mirada estaba llena de una melancolía que le dolía en el alma.

– Señor Freyr¿me permite que lo quiera como un hermano?

Freyr no contestó, estaba muy sorprendido.

– Yo… perdí a mi familia en un accidente. También perdí mi memoria, así que no puedo recordarlos pero… cuando lo conocí a usted tuve este sentimiento especial como si se tratara de un miembro de mi familia. ¿No cree que es extraño?

A Freyr se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y abrazó a la pequeña niña.

_«¡Me recuerda! Muy en el fondo me recuerda»_

– Claro, puedes ser mi hermanita. Prometo que yo, Freyr, te cuidaré con un hermano y no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo prometo.

– Muchas gracias –dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo.

––––0––––

Freyr volvió a acompañar a Reiya a su casa y luego volvió muy animado. Sin embargo, Heimdall estaba muy pensativo.

– ¿Estás conciente que esa niña no es la misma persona que era tu hermana? –dijo Heimdall.

– Te equivocas –dijo Freyr levantando un dedo para dar mayor drama a su enunciado –ella me recuerda en el fondo de su corazón. Sabe que soy su hermano y acaba de decirme que quiere tratarme como tal.

– ¿Qué te dijo qué cosa?

Freyr se puso triste de nuevo.

– Sé que su carácter no es igual al de mi querida hermana y no se ve como ella, pero en el interior sigue siendo la misma dulce y amable Freya.

Heimdall suspiró. Freyr sonrió de repente.

– ¡Parece que le agradas mucho! No hizo otra cosa sino hablar de ti todo el camino.

– ¿De mí?

– Oh si, creo que te admira mucho. Está muy agradecida contigo por haberla salvado de los maleantes.

– Bah, tuvo suerte que pasara por allí.

En ese momento ambos sintieron una energía muy fuerte que se había liberado e instintivamente voltearon hacia la ventana.

– Eso fue…

– Los poderes de Freya –concluyó Heimdall –fueron liberados.

– ¿Cómo¿Qué no estaban encerrados en el collar de Brisin?

– Así es, pero de alguna manera Loki debe haberlos liberado.

– ¿Crees que haya perdonado a mi querida hermana y le haya devuelto sus poderes?

– ¿Quieres ir a preguntarle? –le dijo con tono molesto intentando ocultar sus deseos de ir a preguntarle a Loki.

– Tengo miedo, miedo que alguien más haya recibido sus poderes, alguien que yo no conozca. No, no quiero ir.

– Bien, entonces sólo nos queda esperar –dijo desilusionado –si esa niña viene a vernos mañana podremos comprobar si ha ido a casa de Loki.

––––0––––

Heimdall estaba en la ventana observando la luna. Freyr se le acercó suavemente.

– ¿No piensas ir a dormir?

– Sabes que yo no necesito dormir tanto como tú.

– Aún así, las últimas noches has dormido menos que lo que acostumbras.

– Bah, no te preocupes.

– Heimdall, te has estado comportando muy raro últimamente.

– Yo he sido el mismo de siempre –dijo él bajando la voz.

Freyr permaneció unos minutos más allí observando al Heimdall tan melancólico que ahora tenía por compañero. La única vez que lo había visto así fue la vez que se enfrentó a Loki, justo antes de que desapareciera y todos creyeron que había muerto.

– No piensas volver a enfrentarte a Loki¿no es cierto?

– ¿Eh¡Claro! Aún tengo cosas que arreglar con ese Loki, pero no pienso hacerlo en un tiempo cercano.

– ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte con él? Sabes que él…

– Freyr¿sabes cómo fue que tu hermana se enamoró de Loki? –interrumpió antes que continuara con sus preguntas.

– Bueno… eso fue… –ponía su mano debajo de la barbilla, se rascó la frente, miró al cielo, miró al suelo, se dio unos golpecitos en la frente – dijo que había sido porque… pues… no estoy seguro.

– ¿Nunca quisiste que Loki le hubiera correspondido?

– No, excepto porque así no hubiera ocurrido esta tragedia, pero jamás me gustó esa loca idea de mi hermana de querer estar con Loki.

– Freyr…

– ¡Ya sé! –dijo como si hubiera descubierto la forma de convertir plomo en oro – ¡Tú tienes que enamorarte de mi hermanita y ella enamorarse de ti!

Heimdall cayó al suelo con una expresión de total desacuerdo.

– ¡No digas idioteces, Freyr¿Cómo crees que eso puede pasar? –dijo dejando a Freyr muy confundido en la habitación.

– No me parecía tan mala idea ¿Verdad Gullinbursti?

El cerdo gruñó en asentimiento.

_«Freyr no sabe lo que dice. ¡Ella enamorarse de mí¡Que cosa tan absurda! Y que yo me enamore de ella… eso no es posible porque yo… yo ya estoy enamorado de ella!_

––––0––––

Reiya se presentó en su puerta a primera hora de la mañana. Heimdall, que no había dormido, la observó venir desde su posición en la ventana.

– ¡Buenos días, Kazumi! –gritó la niña desde el jardín.

– Espera, enseguida te abro –dijo aún sorprendido de verla tan temprano en su casa.

_«Me llamó Kazumi. No parece recordar nada, aunque habrá que comprobarlo de alguna forma»_

Cuando abrió la puerta le ofreció entrar y ella entró tímidamente. Llevaba un paquete entre las manos.

– Espero no haber venido muy temprano –dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia.

– No, yo estaba despierto desde antes del amanecer. Aunque Freyr aún no se despierta.

– Oh bien –dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

Heimdall cerró la puerta.

– Yo… –dijo timidamente –yo les… traje el desayuno.

Y levantó ligeramente el paquete que tenía en las manos.

Él la observo detenidamente, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa.

– G–gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Después de conducirla al comedor, la ayudó a desempacar lo que había llevado que eran Takoyaki y Senbei (1). Una vez servidos ella tomó asiento junto a Heimdall y comenzaron a comer.

– ¿Sabe bien? –preguntó la niña.

Él tomó un bocado de Takoyaki y lo saboreó. Luego se quedó observando la comida.

– ¿Acaso sabe mal?

– No es eso –dijo él sin saber que era lo que le pasaba al probar la comida.

Reiya lo miraba esperando que dijera algo. Probó una mordida del Senbei.

– ¿Está horrible?

– Ya te dije que no es eso –dijo en tono suave pero que demostraba una ligera irritación por tantas preguntas.

Ella seguía esperando y parecía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos.

– Está muy rico –dijo él tratando de no sonreír –pero…

– ¿Hice algo mal?

– Que no es eso –reiteró levantando ligeramente el tono –Es que es la primera vez que pruebo algo con este sabor tan especial.

– ¿De verdad¿Entonces te gustó? –preguntó sonriendo.

– Sí, está sabroso –dijo con tono sereno.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a comer. Heimdall siguió comiendo serenamente hasta que sintió un peso sobre su hombro.

Lentamente volvió a ver y notó que Reiya se había quedado dormida. Seguramente se había levantado muy temprano para preparar los platillos y llegar a tiempo.

Sin mover mucho a la niña la cargó y la llevó a la sala donde la recostó en un sillón.

– Me gustas, Kazumi –murmuró entre su sueño dejándolo perplejo.

Heimdall permaneció de pie junto a la niña que dormía en ese momento acurrucada contra el respaldo del sillón. No estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado.

Freyr bajó en ese momento aún medio somnoliento.

– Heimdall que…

Le hizo señas para que no hablara y dejó que viera a Reiya que dormía.

– ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y porqué está dormida? –susurró.

– Nos trajo el desayuno –contesto Heimdall –creo que está despierta desde muy temprano y por eso se quedó dormida.

– ¡Qué linda es mi hermanita! –dijo él derramando lágrimas de alegría.

– Anda, ve a comer tu desayuno –le ordenó siendo obedecido. Él permaneció unos segundos en la sala pensando en lo que ella había dicho.

_«No puede ser cierto»_

* * *

**N.A: **Como no tengo nada que decir, paso a dar los adelantos. 

**Próximo capítulo: Plan**

¿Creen que es imposible que Heimdall ya esté enamorado de Freya?

Además, el maravilloso plan de Freyr.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas de la autora: **Finalmente comenzó un receso en la universidad (tengo 3 semanas, jaja). Lamento la tardanza, pero sucedieron tres cosas que no me dejaron actualizar: Primero, Como sólo voy a clases los viernes y sábados, los catedráticos nos tenían miles de tareas para este fin de semana, así que ni de chiste pensar en los Fanfics (y mis otras historias, buaa) Segundo, el cuaderno donde tenía el borrador de este capítulo se me había perdido. (Menos mal ya lo encontré XD) y tercero, no paré en mi casa desde el sábado por la mañana, así que estuve sin computadora y sin Internet durante todos estos días.

Muchos saludos a mis fieles lectoras y revisoras: Little Red y Lifheith (y sus otras personalidades Shere y Dar)

Lady Legna, se te extraña en este fandom. Espero pronto tener noticias tuyas.

Lo siento, el capítulo ya no se llamará Plan. 

Bueno, ahora sí el capítulo antes de alargar más las notas iniciales.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA®**

**Capítulo 3: El amor de Heimdall**

Cuando Reiya despertó tenía una manta sobre ella. Se levantó asustada sin saber donde estaba hasta que encontró una silueta familiar a la luz de la ventana.

– Ya despertaste. ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunto Heimdall.

– Sí –respondió con pena –¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

– ¡Querida Reiya! –exclamó Freyr interrumpiendo y abrazando a la chiquilla.

– Buenos días, Freyr.

– Tu comida estaba deliciosa, pude sentir un inmenso cariño en cada bocado.

– Bueno, es que lo hice pensando en los dos.

Freyr la abrazó con más fuerza mientras Heimdall intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

_«Heimdall eres un tonto –_pensó para si mismo –_¿ya te olvidaste de lo que ella te hizo? Se supone que debes olvidarte de ella, no volver a…»_

Suspiró con resignación.

– Nada ha cambiado –murmuró hacia la ventana.

––––0––––

_**FLASHBACK**_

_En el mundo de los dioses, Heimdall era el guardián de Bifrost. Desde donde estaba podía saber lo que ocurría en todo el mundo de los dioses gracias a su excelente visión._

_Con un oído muy agudo escuchó un ruido que lo molestaba. Buscando el origen se encontró con que en el palacio de Freya había entrado alguien. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Loki, ya que sólo tres dioses poseían esa habilidad de cambiar de forma: Loki, Odin y él mismo._

_Heimdall se lanzó inmediatamente en la persecución del Ladrón, ambos usando su habilidad de cambiar de forma iniciaron una batalla estratégica. Heimdall contrarrestaba cada una de las acciones de Loki. Cuando contó sobre este encuentro se ganó el título de dios de la estrategia._

_Al final, logró quitarle el collar a Loki y en la mañana fue a presentarse ante Freya que estaba en la compañía de Freyr, su muy sobre-protector hermano._

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con mi hermana, dios Heimdall? –dijo interponiéndose entre Freya y Heimdall._

– _Su collar fue robado por Loki, pero yo como guardián de los dioses he logrado recuperarlo y vine a traérselo –enseñó el dios que en ese tiempo tenía una apariencia adulta y sus dos ojos._

– _¡Mi collar! –dijo Freya apartando a su hermano de un solo golpe y abrazando a Heimdall en agradecimiento –Te lo agradezco tanto, ese collar es muy valioso para mí y no sabes cuánto me angustié de haberlo perdido._

– _E–es mi trabajo –dijo él con bochorno por ser abrazado por tan hermosa diosa. Frey se acercó en ese momento a los dos y apartó a su hermana de Heimdall._

– _Dios Heimdall, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por esto. Desde ahora considérate un gran amigo de Freyr y Freya._

––––0––––

Frey se había ido hacía unos minutos diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Se acercaba a la hora de almuerzo.

– Kazumi¿qué piensas hacer hoy? –preguntó Reiya.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Bueno, es que creí que tal vez tú podrías… –ella comenzó a jugar con sus manos y tartamudear mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él suspiró resignado.

– Supongo que quieres que te acompañe.

– Si no es una molestia para ti.

– Supongo que no, creo que no hay algunas cosas que necesito para el almuerzo y debo ir a comprarlas.

– ¿Tú también cocinas, Kazumi? Eso es sorprendente.

Él se sonrojó.

– Bah, no es para tanto.

––––0––––

_Heimdall había sido invitado a un banquete en el palacio de Freya en su honor por haber recuperado el collar. Era un honor ya que Freyr no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su querida hermana. Claro que esto también significaba que no había ningún otro invitado además de él._

_Lo sentaron a la cabeza de la mesa con Freya a su derecha y Freyr a la izquierda. Freyr se levantó de la mesa en ese momento dejándolo a solas con Freya quien le sonreía amablemente._

– _Es agradable tener compañía. Mi hermano normalmente no deja que nadie venga a comer con nosotros._

– _Pero creí que tenías muchos pretendientes, desde mi lugar te he visto en compañía de…_

– _¡No le digas a mi hermano! –suplicó –la verdad es que no son mis pretendientes, o bien, ellos quisieran serlo, pero no me interesan. Sólo busco a alguien para conversar, lamentablemente eso es lo que menos les interesa a ellos y siempre termino por convertirlos en plantas y enterrarlos en una pila de cachivaches._

– _Lo siento, no era mi intención. Tampoco creas que te espío, es que debo observar lo que sucede en todo Asgard y eso hace que vea y escuche cosas que no debería_

– _Lo entiendo, eres el guardián de los dioses, se supone que debes observarnos._

– _Si quieres conversar, yo podría…_

– _¡Lo harías¡Serías mi amigo! Eso es grandioso, ya que mi hermano confía en ti y no me impedirá estar en tu compañía ¡Muchas gracias, Heimdall!._

– _Bah, no es para tanto._

––––0–––

Heimdall y Reiya iban caminando el uno junto al otro. Reiya caminaba observando el piso y mirando de reojo a Heimdall que caminaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy seriamente.

De pronto escucharon una voz conocida.

– ¡No te lo perdonaré, dios Thor¡No te perdonaré que hagas llorar a mi hermosa princesa!

Ambos se asomaron por la esquina para ver a Freyr sujetar por el cuello a Narugami. Preocupado por que Reiya pudiera escuchar algo que la confundiría, decidió que lo mejor era que siguieran caminando. Para eso tuvo que comportarse de la manera más dulce posible.

– Eh… ¿te apetecería comerte un helado? –preguntó el pelipúrpura.

– Sí –dijo ella con sonrojo.

Y la discusión entre Freyr y Narugami quedó atrás.

– ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Freyr? –dijo el dios del trueno soltándose del dios transformado en ladrón.

– No te hagas el tonto. Ella está enamorada de ti y tú la estás haciendo llorar.

Narugami rió explosivamente.

– Daidouji no está enamorada de mí, es de otra persona.

– Pero…

– Deberías estar más preocupado porque los poderes de Freya fueron liberados, ya que de lo otro ya se están ocupando. ¿A quién crees que Loki podría habérselos dado?

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes, dios Thor?

– Eso no me lo tienes que preguntar a mí, pregúntale a Loki. Debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo –dijo Narugami corriendo lejos de Freyr.

_«Esto es perfecto» _iba pensando _«Quizá pueda sacarle provecho a los sentimientos de Freyr»_

––––0––––

– _Realmente tienes suerte –le dijo Baldur a Heimdall._

– _¿Por qué dices eso?_

– _Puedes acercarte a Freya, lo que todos los dioses y seres de cualquier mundo quieren. Te has ganado la confianza de Freyr y también estás conquistando el corazón de Freya._

– _¿Qué estás insinuando?_

– _Han visto a Freya salir todos los días de tu casa. ¿No me vas a decir que sólo conversan?_

– _Y si así fuera –dijo con tono molesto._

– _¿En realidad sólo conversan cuando Freya es la diosa más hermosa, la diosa de la belleza?_

– _Sólo somos amigos –respondió con el mismo tono._

– _Eso significa que no quieres… ¿quieres ganarte su corazón realmente?_

_Heimdall lo miró sorprendido pero un ligero rubor se asomó en su cara._

– _Vaya, así que es cierto. Te has enamorado de la diosa del amor._

– _¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo somos amigos._

– _De qué otro modo explicarías que soportas a Freyr. A nadie le gusta estar tanto tiempo con Freyr y por lo tanto se rinden en querer conquistar a Freya. Sin embargo tú lo acompañas a todos lados cuando él te lo pide, y eso sólo puede explicarse con que estás enamorado de su hermana y harías cualquier cosa por conquistarla._

– _¡Cállate, Baldur! _

––––0––––

Reiya disfrutaba de su helado con mucha alegría mientras Heimdall la observaba. Su sonrisa era la misma que Freya tenía durante sus largas conversaciones sobre cualquier trivialidad que ocurría en Asgard. Sus ojos violeta tenían el mismo aire de melancolía.

La voz de la pequeña niña lo sacó de su recuerdo.

– Me pregunto que estaba haciendo Freyr –preguntó con cierta tristeza –y porqué llamó dios Thor a ese chico.

– No le prestes atención, Freyr… él estaba… –no podía pensar en una excusa creíble.

– Ustedes dos son muy amigos¿no es así?

– Podría decirse que es así.

– Él es una persona muy especial¿no?

– Ni que lo digas.

– ¿No tiene otros amigos?

– Que lo soporten tanto como yo, ninguno –y lo pensó bien –Oh bueno, su hermana también y ahora te tiene a ti.

– ¿Y tú no tienes más amigos? –y luego preguntó con pena –¿Una novia?

––––0––––

– _Heimdall, aún no conozco bien todos mis poderes pero puedo sentir en tu corazón un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia mí. ¿Qué es?_

– _Eh… –Heimdall ocultó su sonrojo –bueno, te quiero mucho ya que eres mi amiga, la única amiga que tengo._

– _Gracias Heimdall –dijo con una amplia sonrisa –yo también te quiero. Sabes que también eres mi único amigo y el único amigo de mi hermano también._

_Heimdall rió._

– _No creo que nadie pueda soportar a Freyr tanto como yo._

_Freya se unió a su risa._

––––0––––

Después del almuerzo preparado por Heimdall, Freyr se sentía muy triste y se levantó de la mesa para encerrarse en su habitación.

– Parece que su discusión no terminó bien –comentó Reiya.

– En verdad siento pena por él –dijo Heimdall recibiendo una sonrisa de la niña con la que se sintió abochornado y volteó el rostro. Ella suspiró con tristeza.

– Me gustaría hacer algo para alegrarlo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –dijo ella con tono suplicante –Tienes que decirme, Kazumi.

– No lo sé, intentaré hablar con él, quizá me diga cómo le ha ido y porqué está tan triste.

– Entonces será mejor que yo me vaya para no estorbar –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

– Espera, te llevaré a casa o Freyr nunca me perdonará por dejarte ir sola.

– Muchas gracias, Kazumi

––––0––––

_Freya había estado muy preocupada los últimos días y era porque se acercaba el día en que se cumplían seis meses en los cuales un arquitecto construía un muro alrededor de Asgard y con eso facilitarle el trabajo a Heimdall. El problema era que el arquitecto pidió como pago que le entregaran el Sol, la Luna y a Freya como esposa. Habían aceptado porque Loki insistió que no cumpliría con el plazo. Sin embargo, la noche anterior a la fecha de plazo ya sólo hacía falta la puerta y todos sabían que eso perfectamente podría terminarlo por la noche._

_Loki, sintiéndose culpable, ideó el plan que los salvaría de entregar los tres tesoros más valiosos de Asgard. Se transformó en una yegua para distraer al caballo del arquitecto que llevaba la puerta atada al lomo y se alejaron del lugar donde se construía tanto que el arquitecto no pudo terminar su trabajo a tiempo._

_Loki los había salvado, pero no se le vio en mucho tiempo._

––––0––––

Heimdall había regresado de acompañar a Reiya. Ella lo había tomado del brazo todo el tiempo y comenzaba a dudar si lo que había dicho era cierto. No tenía tiempo para pensar más en eso porque había llegado a la habitación donde Freyr estaba.

– ¿Qué era lo que discutías con Thor? Reiya por poco los escucha.

– Creí que era de él quien la princesa de mis sueños estaba enamorada, pero no era así. Él me dijo que me ocupara mejor de los poderes de Freya y que Loki se los había entregado a alguien.

– Pues no fue a tu hermana, ella sigue sin saber quien era en realidad.

– ¡Vamos a preguntarle a Loki! – dijo arrastrando, literalmente, a Heimdall.

Se encontraban ya muy cerca de la casa de Loki y se disponían a entrar, pero en ese momento escuchó unos sollozos y volteó hacia el parque. Allí notó que Mayura era quien lloraba.

– ¿Princesa de mis sueños¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras?

Mayura levantó la vista y cuando logró enfocar vio a los dos dioses frente a ella.

– Freyr, Heimdall.

Ambos quedaron atónitos.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –dijo Heimdall sospechando.

– Porque yo… el collar me dio los poderes de Freya.

Freyr se sentó en el columpio junto a ella aún conmocionado por la noticia. Heimdall guardó distancia recostándose en la pared junto a la reja de entrada del parque que quedaba justo frente a la casa de Loki.

– Freya… era tu hermana ¿no es así?

– Sí. Lo era, mi querida hermana, pero cometió un gran crimen al matar a esa chica.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?

– Se dejó llevar por los celos.

– ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de Loki?

– ¿También? –dijo Freyr parpadeando con incredulidad, su cerebro se negaba a captar lo que ella había dicho.

– Loki no debe tener problemas para conseguir chicas¿no es así? Es tan irresistible que cualquiera podía estar a sus pies.

Freyr lo comprendió en ese momento. Lo que Mayura sentía eran celos.

– De quien estás enamorada es de Loki¿no es así?

Ella bajó la mirada.

– Tanto tiempo creyendo que era un niño y ahora… todo lo que sé de él, todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que creía de Loki…

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Freyr la abrazó ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar. Heimdall los observaba desde su puesto y de pronto escuchó unos paso acercándose a ese lugar. Unos segundos después Loki apareció por la entrada y su cara estaba llena de preocupación pero con las palabras de Mayura su expresión fue cambiando a una llena de ira. Sólo Heimdall notó este cambio en Loki.

– Sabes, no puedo cambiar lo que soy –dijo. Mayura levantó la mirada y lo encontró con una mirada furiosa.

– Loki…

– Sería mejor que le prestaras atención a Freyr –dijo sonriendo malévolamente –ya que él SI TE AMA.

Loki se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Heimdall allí.

Freyr apretó el puño y se disponía a seguir a Loki pero escuchó sollozar a Mayura y volvió a prestarle atención.

Cuando ella se tranquilizó lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Es cierto?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Lo que dijo Loki. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Freyr se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear. Ella se puso más triste.

– No te pongas triste, princesa. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Si eres feliz entonces yo también podré serlo.

– Gracias Freyr, pero tú siempre me consientes. No sé cómo podría pagarte tus bondades.

– Deja de llorar y recupera tu hermosa sonrisa –dijo Freyr sonriéndole.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió a Freyr.

_«Esto es interesante. Loki debe sufrir por su chica humana. Me encargaré de eso»_ pensaba Heimdall.

Freyr comenzó a decir tonterías haciendo que Mayura se riera.

_«Aunque sé lo que Freyr está sintiendo en este momento»_

––––0––––

_Como siempre, Freya era muy confidente con Heimdall y ese día le contaba sobre sus sentimientos._

– _¡Estoy tan feliz! No tendré que casarme con ese gigante, me siento tan aliviada._

– _Todos nos alegramos, Freya –respondió Heimdall._

– _Aunque yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de ese gigante._

– _No, claro que no –dijo Heimdall con una sonrisa._

– _Y es que yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más…_

_El corazón de Heimdall se detuvo un instante ante la sorpresa._

– _¿Ah si? –fue lo único que atinó a decir._

– _Si, yo estoy enamorada de… ¡Loki!_

* * *

**N.A: **Finalmente, este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo para organizar bien los flashbacks con el tiempo real. 

No me extiendo más y comienzo el próximo capítulo.

**Próximo capítulo: **………

Mejor no digo porque termino cambiándoselo al final.

En este sabemos como es que Freyr y Heimdall se unen al plan de Narugami y las Norns.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas de la autora: **Muy bien, un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Debo anunciar que ya he comenzado a escribir la continuación de Cuestión de Perspectiva cuyo título será Kakono to Mirai (espero que mi semi–japonés no esté tan mal). Espero estarlo publicando en una o dos semanas.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA®**

**Capítulo 4: La amistad de Heimdall y Freyr**

Heimdall estaba en la ventana pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día y Freyr se le acercó.

– Heimdall, te veo extraño.

– ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? –dijo en tono molesto sin alzar mucho la voz.

– Digo, no extraño, sino igual que antes, antes de perder tu ojo derecho.

– No sé a que te refieres –dijo sin emoción.

– Cuando mi hermana y tú eran buenos amigos, antes que construyeran la pared. Después de eso comenzaste a cambiar y volverte un amargado. Me agrada que el viejo Heimdall regresara.

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías –le gritó –siempre me estás molestando¡Desde el primer día me has molestado!

Freyr suspiró.

– Parece que me equivoque, sigue siendo el mismo –le dijo a Gullinbursti.

– Por supuesto que soy el mismo, nada ha cambiado y ¡Ya déjame solo!

– Está bien –dijo con una triste expresión saliendo de ese lugar.

_«Quizá fui muy rudo con él. Ah, no importa, ese tipo es incapaz de molestarse de verdad…»_

––––0––––

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Freyr llegó a Bifrost, donde Heimdall montaba guardia._

– _Dios Heimdall, tengo aquí unas deliciosas manzanas que crecen en el jardín de mi palacio¿te gustaría probarlas?_

– _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le dijo con tono molesto._

– _Bien, mi querida hermana tenía que reunirse con Odin el día de hoy y dijo que viniera a decirte que no iba a poder venir hoy._

– _Bah, no era necesario. Ya lo sabía –y continuó observando lo que ocurría en Asgard._

– _Dios Heimdall, te agradezco la compañía que le haces a mi hermana, ella regresa muy feliz todos los días._

– _¿Por qué repites siempre "dios Heimdall"? Tú también eres un dios –dijo con tono de enfado sin dejar de mirar todo Asgard._

– _Oh bueno, eso es porque… –Freyr lo pensó un instante –…bien, no sé porqué lo hago pero no puedo evitarlo, dios Heimdall._

– _¡Que no me llames así! –le gritó._

_Freyr rió algo nervioso._

– _Está bien, He… Heimdall. ¿Está bien así?_

_Heimdall se quedó sorprendido pues Freyr aún sonreía. Realmente lo había tratado mal y él seguía tan tranquilo, ni siquiera se molestaba un poco. Por algo era el dios de la paz._

– _Sí, así está bien –dijo con tono de rendición antes de volver a su vigilancia._

_Freyr volteó hacia donde Heimdall veía y quedó impresionado con la vista._

– _¡Vaya! Esto es impresionante, realmente se puede ver todo Asgard desde aquí. ¡Mira, allí está mi palacio!_

– _Si, ya lo sé –dijo sin mucho ánimo._

– _Debe ser muy entretenido ver todo lo que sucede allá._

– _Si tú lo crees._

_Heimdall volteó y se puso ver al otro lado del puente que conectaba con la tierra._

– _¿Qué hay allá?_

– _El camino al mundo humano, también Jotunheim y otros mundos. Este es el acceso a Asgard y mi deber es vigilar que nadie traspase este lugar._

– _Vaya, es asombroso._

_Heimdall dio unos pasos lejos de Freyr._

– _Ya diste tu mensaje, puedes irte._

– _¿Tienes que estar aquí todo el día? –dijo ignorándolo._

– _Oye¿no escuchaste lo que te dije?_

– _Debe ser muy hermoso ver todo desde aquí pero ¿no te gustaría estar allá con todos?_

– _Si tanto te gusta, ve tú. A mi no me interesa estar con nadie._

– _Ya estuve allí, conversé con todos. Todos estaban ocupados con algo más. ¿Y tú porqué no vas?_

_«Yo tengo que vigilar el puente, y no necesito la compañía de nadie»_

– _Tengo trabajo que hacer._

_Volvió a ver hacia el extremo del puente que se dirigía a la tierra y caminó hacia allí._

– _Esos tipos nunca entenderán._

– _¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó mientras lo seguía._

– _¡Aléjate, Freyr! Esto es algo que yo debo hacer._

_Pero Freyr no le hizo caso y lo siguió hasta muy lejos, donde se encontró con dos gigantes de hielo que se dirigían hacia Asgard._

– _¿Ustedes de nuevo¿Cuándo piensan entender que ese lugar está prohibido para ustedes?_

– _Esta vez nos dejarás pasar._

_Heimdall entrecerró los ojos y un destello dorado aprisionó a los dos gigantes que dejaron de avanzar._

– _¿Qué les hace pensar que los dejaré que avancen? Mientras estén bajo el poder de mi mirada inmovilizadota, no podrán hacerlo…_

_En ese momento una sombra saltó de detrás de los dos gigantes y Heimdall no reaccionó a tiempo siendo tumbado por el tercer gigante que había permanecido oculto._

– _Vamos, déjanos pasar y no te haremos daño._

– _Nunca –dijo Heimdall con una sonrisa confiada y un resplandor azul salió de su ojo._

_Pero nada les hizo._

– _Tonto, somos gigantes del hielo, tu mirada de hielo no nos hace nada._

_«Demonios, cómo pude olvidar eso»_

_Uno de ellos con una enorme roca se disponía a atacar a Heimdall pero un destello y una ráfaga se sintieron en ese momento y el gigante cayó vencido._

– _Ninguno pasará este puente –dijo Freyr empuñando su maravillosa espada que era como un rayo de sol._

– _Te dije que te fueras –dijo Heimdall poniéndose de pie._

– _No soporto a los gigantes de hielo, no pueden pasar de aquí._

– _¿Quién demonios eres? –dijo uno de ellos._

– _Yo, Freyr, el dios del sol, me encargaré de acabar con ustedes._

_El gigante que había caído se levantó lentamente._

– _Hermanos, es mejor que nos vayamos, ese tipo es muy fuerte y tiene una muy buena espada._

_Y los tres hermanos se marcharon._

_Freyr envainó su espada y le ayudó a Heimdall a incorporarse._

– _No era necesario que me ayudaras –dijo Heimdall con tono de molestia._

– _Vamos, me pareció divertido, hacía tiempo que no asustaba a un gigante._

_Heimdall tenía una mirada inconforma._

– _Gracias –le dijo_

––––0––––

A la mañana siguiente, Freyr preparaba el desayuno mientras Heimdall lo veía. Todo lo hacía con movimientos automáticos y sin ninguna alegría. Heimdall comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberlo tratado mal la noche anterior sabiendo exactamente lo que debía estar sintiendo después de haberse enterado que su querida princesa amaba a Loki.

_«Maldición, ese Loki»_

– Heimdall, hoy hay oferta de tomates. Acompáñame a hacer las compras –dijo con desanimo.

– Eh está bien –dijo al verlo tan extraño.

Al regresar de la tienda se detuvieron en aquel parque donde habían conversado el día anterior a aquel en que volverían a Asgard.

– Heimdall¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?

– Freyr, no sé que decirte, yo…

– Estoy muy triste, no podré conquistar a mi querida princesa pero… me duele más que ella esté tan triste. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarla.

– Hay algo que pueden hacer –les dijo una voz conocida. Ambos voltearon a la dirección de donde había provenido y se encontraron con Urd.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Freyr, Mayura es nueva con los poderes de la diosa del amor y el más indicado para enseñarle a usarlos eres tú, ya que eres quien mejor conoce la manera en que Freya entrenó para usarlos.

– Pero, yo…

– También necesitamos la ayuda de los dos y por eso deben ir a nuestra tienda mañana por la mañana.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ayudar? –dijo Heimdall.

– De todos modos ven, cuando escuches lo que tenemos planeado decidirás si prestarás tu ayuda o te negarás. Ahora debo irme, mi hermana está sola en la tienda y tengo el presentimiento que tenemos una compañía muy interesante.

Urd se marchó dejando muy confundidos a los dos chicos.

– ¡Está bien! –dijo Freyr con energía renovada –¡Ayudaré a mi adorada princesa a controlar sus poderes!

– Me pregunto qué es lo que están tramando.

– Heimdall… no, olvídalo.

– No te quedes callado. Di lo que querías decir.

– ¿No te enfadarás?

Heimdall permaneció en silencio mirándolo con enfando, pero luego cerró el ojo y su expresión se suavizó.

– Dilo –dijo suavemente.

– Bien, pues… yo quería saber que… bien…

– ¡Dilo! –gritó impacientado.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia infantil?

Heimdall apartó la mirada y lo pensó unos segundos. Iba a contestarle cuando escuchó que alguien se les acercaba.

– ¡Buenos días Freyr y Kazumi! –dijo la pequeña niña.

– ¡Preciosa Reiya! –dijo Freyr abrazando a la pequeña niña.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Heimdall con frialdad.

– Bueno, Mino insistió que diera una vuelta por el parque. Que no fuera siempre a su casa, y ya temía no poder verlos hoy.

– ¡Qué suerte tuvimos de quedarnos aquí después de las compras! –dijo Freyr alzando la voz mientras Reiya comenzaba a reír por el entusiasmo de Freyr.

– Que bueno que estés mejor –le dijo Reiya –¿todo se ha arreglado?

– ¿Eh? Ah, eso –dijo él con despreocupación –no te preocupes hermanita, ya todo está solucionado. ¡Espérenme aquí, yo iré por unos dulces de Azumado!

Y salió corriendo. Reiya reía complacida mientras Heimdall la observaba con ternura. Ella volteó a verlo y él se sonrojó apartando la mirada. Sin voltear a verla, él pudo sentir como se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte y podía escuchar también el de ella.

Él seguía sin voltearla a ver pero ella ya no tenía su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

De pronto sintió cómo su cabello era apartado del lado derecho de su rostro e instintivamente lanzó su brazo para retirar la mano de quien lo hacía, golpeando a Reiya.

– Eh… disculpa, es que yo… –dijo tratándo de disculparse.

– No, yo lo siento –dijo Reiya frotando la mano que Heimdall había golpeado –no debí hacerlo sin tu permiso, pero…

_«Pero… eso significa que lo vió»_

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu ojo?

––––0––––

_Heimdall estaba durmiendo esa noche. Aunque tenía el sueño liviano, ese día sentía que lo había posesionado un pesado sueño y no lo dejaba despertar aunque escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a él._

_Pudo abrir ligeramente sus ojos y encontró una figura conocida, era Loki con su forma adulta. Hizo un pase con su mano y Heimdall sintió un agudo dolor en su ojo dereecho. Se esforzó por abrir el izquierdo y vió en la mano de Loki su propio ojo. Después de eso se desmayó._

– _Heimdall, Heimdall despierta –escuchó que le decía Freyr. Lentamente iba despertando e intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo el izquierdo le obedecío. Tenía cubierto el otro._

– _Que bien, ya estaba preocupado –dijo Freyr –has dormido por más de una semana._

– _¿Qué pasó¿Por qué me duele tanto el ojo?_

– _¿No lo sabes?_

– _Recuerdo que… –las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza – ¡Loki!_

– _Así es. Odin lo sorprendió después de robar tu ojo, pero él ya lo había escondido. Loki aún está muy trastornado y por eso…_

– _¿Por eso qué? –preguntó Heimdall incorporándose._

– _Odin borró sus memorias, le quitó sus poderes y lo exilió a Midgard._

_Freyr tenía una expresión triste._

– _¿Por qué estás triste? Al fin tendremos paz._

– _Es que Freya…_

– _¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?_

– _Ella, fue a ver a Odin para reclamarle que no exiliara a Loki pero… se atrevió a insultar a Odin y él también la exilió quitándole sus memorias y la disfrazó de humana_

––––0––––

– Fue un accidente –fue la respuesta de Heimdall –hace ya algún tiempo.

– ¿Te duele?

– Ya no. Antes solía dolerme, en especial durante la luna llena.

Reiya se quedó callada.

– Kazumi, tú… yo quiero que… bien, tú me…

– ¡Ya volví! –anunció Freyr llevando dos enormes bolsas llenas de pastelillos que de inmediato les ofreció. Gullimbursti comía como cerdo, obviamente.

– ¡Oye tú! –le dijo Heimdall –Ten más respeto.

Gullimbursti dejó de comer mientras Reiya ahogaba una risa.

Cuando los dulces se terminaron continuaron conversando y luego fueron a su casa con las compras que habían hecho ese día. Heimdall preparó de nuevo el almuerzo y los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

Reiya se ofreció a tocar el piano y los demás la escuchaban. Freyr estaba muy orgulloso de la habilidad de la niña mientras Heimdall escuchaba atentamente los sonidos que salían del contacto de los dedos de la niña con las teclas. Había algo en ellos, transmitían algo especial…

_«Aunque ya no es una diosa, aún tiene habilidades ocultas»_

Freyr aplaudía y celebraba con todas sus fuerzas cuando Reiya terminó la pieza. Pero de pronto el reloj sonó y Freyr se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

– ¡Debo irme! Tengo que ir a ver a… bien, tengo que irme.

– Si, vete ya –le dijo Heimdall con fastidio.

– Espero verte pronto –le dijo Reiya.

– Yo también, querida Reiya.

Y los dos se quedaron solos.

Heimdall estaba en el sillón y se había deslizado hasta quedar casi acostado, el sillón estaba cerca del piano donde Reiya permanecía de pie que seguía observando la puerta con lo que le daba la espalda a Heimdall. La niña suspiró con fuerza y se volteó de pronto.

– ¡Me gustas!

Heimdall cayó de la silla pero de inmediato fue ayudado a levantarse por la pequeña Reiya que estaba muy sonrojada. Él mismo estaba muy sonrojado y podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

– Eh… ¿estás segura de lo que dices?

Ella agachó la cabeza.

– Sí –respondió con timidez.

Heimdall cruzó los brazos y puso una expresión seria mientras pensaba pero una corta risilla de Reiya lo hizo suavizar su expresión.

– No tienes que pensar una respuesta, yo… sólo quería que lo supieras aunque no sientas lo mismo por mí.

– No es eso –se le escapó decir causando una amplia sonrisa en la niña.

– Kazumi…

– ¿No crees que es muy pronto? Me conoces hace menos de una semana y yo…

– No lo creo. Puedo sentirlo en mi corazón, este sentimiento que no había tenido nunca. De verdad me gustas mucho, yo…

– No lo digas –dijo él con miedo. Era en parte lo que siempre había deseado escuchar, pero también a lo que tenía más miedo, ya que podía no ser verdad. No después de tantos años enamorada de Loki y de pronto en una semana, al olvidar todo sobre Loki y sentir miedo con él. No podía soportar que no fuera verdad.

– Está bien, yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos siempre –le dijo acercándose a abrazarlo.

Él, inmóvil por la sorpresa se dejó abrazar, pero su corazón reaccionó con fuerza latiendo al doble de su velocidad normal. También el de ella latía con fuerza mientras el abrazo era permitido. Después de un rato, Reiya sintió movimiento en los brazos de Heimdall y se preparaba para ser separada de él, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, ya que Heimdall la abrazó con fuerza.

El reloj volvió a sonar. El tiempo había pasado sin que se dieran cuenta. El abrazo había durado casi una hora, y sus palpitares se habían normalizado, pero el sonido del reloj hizo que Reiya se separara sorprendida.

– Debo ir a mi casa, Mino debe estar muy preocupado.

– Te llevaré –le dijo Heimdall suavemente, con una mirada confundida.

Durante todo el camino mantuvieron silencio pero al llegar a casa de Reiya se detuvieron frente a la puerta para despedirse.

– ¿Puedo ir a visitarlos mañana?

– No, no habrá nadie en la casa –dijo con tristeza. Ella también se entristeció.

– ¿Te parece si venimos a visitarte? De seguro a Freyr le agradará la idea.

– Sí, los estaré esperando –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Heimdall también sonrió.

– Bien, creo que es mejor que entre –dijo ella y sonriendo pícaramente se inclinó hacia Heimdall y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios después del cual salió corriendo hacia el interior de su casa mientras él sólo la veía desaparecer con una tonta sonrisa y una gran confusión en su cabeza.

* * *

**N.A: **Vaya, creo que avispé mucho a la niña, pero… dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres. Se supone que el próximo debe ser el penúltimo capítulo, pero creo que habrá un capítulo más de los pensados inicialmente. 

**Próximo capitulo: El plan de las Norns**

Ahora la explicación del plan a los amigos

El entrenamiento de Mayura


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas de la autora: **Capitulo 5 sería el penúltimo, pero como van las cosas creo que se alargará un capítulo más.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 5: El plan de las Norns**

Heimdall acompañó a Reiya a su casa y se detuvieron en la puerta para despedirse.

– ¿Puedo ir a visitarlos mañana? –preguntó la pequeña.

– No, no habrá nadie en la casa –dijo con tristeza. Ella también se entristeció.

Alguien más pasaba por allí en ese momento y se detuvo al ver a los dos chicos juntos.

– ¿Te parece si venimos a visitarte? De seguro a Freyr le agradará la idea.

– Sí, los estaré esperando –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Heimdall también sonrió.

– Bien, creo que es mejor que entre –y luego ella lo besó rápidamente en los labios corriendo luego hacia su casa. Heimdall sonreía como tonto.

_«Jaja, esto es genial. Heimdall va a tener que explicarme esto después. Esto sólo me da un motivo más para hacerle burla, aunque pensándolo bien, podría servirme de motivación»_

––––0––––

– Princesa, tengo algo que preguntarte.

– ¿Qué es Freyr?

– Mira, acabas de recibir los poderes que le pertenecieron a mi hermana y aún no sabes utilizarlos bien. Me gustaría mucho si aceptaras mi ayuda para controlarlos a perfección, ya que yo soy quien mejor conoce como…

– Te lo agradezco Freyr, de verdad me ayudarías mucho si haces eso –le dijo con una sonrisa.

––––0––––

En la noche cuando Freyr llegó, Heimdall estaba como de costumbre en la ventana hacia la calle, pero su mirada estaba serena.

– ¿Te sucedió algo bueno? –preguntó Freyr.

– ¿Por qué tiene que haberme sucedido algo bueno? –preguntó con molestia pero sin alzar la voz.

– Porque te ves mas tranquilo. Aunque no sé que es lo que te ha estado molestando.

– Olvídalo, no es nada importante.

– ¿Reiya se quedó mucho tiempo más¿Qué hicieron después que me fui? –dijo por simple curiosidad.

– Nada –respondió sinceramente, no habían hecho nada más que abrazarse. Y lo había disfrutado mucho, y luego ella lo había besado. Sí, fue rápido pero fue un beso.

Pero su expresión volvió a ponerse melancólica.

_«No, no puede ser posible. De un momento a otro ella no puede estar enamorada de mi, pero… este comportamiento tan extraño para ella. Y yo también comienzo a actuar extraño, no soy yo, este no soy yo»._

– ¿Cuál crees que sea el plan de las norns? –preguntó Freyr preparándose para hacer la cena.

– No tengo idea, pero no pienso participar –dijo Heimdall.

– Vamos, talvez sea divertido.

– Ya veremos –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

––––0––––

A la mañana siguiente, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la carpa de las norns donde ya los esperaban. Narugami también estaba allí.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Vamos, yo también soy parte del plan –respondió Narugami.

– Explíquense –exigió el desesperado dios.

– Tomen asiento, hay algo que deben saber.

Urd comenzó el relato.

– El Ragnarok está cerca y la única que puede evitarlo es esa chica Mayura. Es por eso que debe aprender a usar bien sus poderes –dijo dirigiéndose a Freyr.

– Hoy mismo comenzará su entrenamiento –anunció con alegría.

– Muy bien, pero también tenemos que encargarnos de Loki –dijo Verdandi –Debe descubrir lo que realmente siente por esa chica.

– Está enamorado de ella, creo que pude verlo –dijo Heimdall sin ningún entusiasmo.

– Así es, pero él no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente, por eso es necesario que actuemos a tiempo.

– ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

– Loki ha comenzado a recordar lo que sucedió desde la muerte de Angrboda hasta su exilio a Midgard, lo que significa que podría…

– ¿Podría volver a perder el juicio como la última vez? –preguntó Freyr con preocupación.

– Sí, eso podría ocurrir, pero esta vez el Ragnarok ocurriría.

– ¿Cómo están tan seguras?

– La muerte de Baldur fue el indicio, después de eso todo comenzó a ocurrir. Cuando los días del Ragnarok se cumplan, ustedes tres perderán la vida. No creo que eso les guste.

– ¿Cómo que los tres moriremos? –preguntó Freyr –¿Y a mí que me pasará?

– Renunciaste a tu espada –respondió Verdandi – y así no podrás defenderte de Surt, el gigante de fuego.

– ¿Mi espada¿Qué le pasó a mi espada?

Heimdall suspiró.

– Olvídalo, si el plan sale bien no habrá de que preocuparnos –dijo Narugami.

– ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Freyr, supongo que Mayura no quiere ver a Loki después de lo que ocurrió con él el otro día.

– Así es, se rehusa a verlo.

– Bien, no debes dejar que lo vea hasta que esté lista para usar sus poderes. Después pasaremos a la fase dos.

– ¿Cuál es esa fase dos? –preguntó Heimdall.

– Que Loki se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hemos pensado en algo y la participación de Freyr es muy importante –respondió Narugami.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó el aludido.

– Estábamos vigilando a Loki el día que ustedes se encontraron con Mayura. Parece que se pone celoso de verla contigo.

– Lo que tenemos que hacer es aumentar sus celos. Lo que debes hacer es lo siguiente.

Sentaron a Freyr en una silla y comenzaron a explicarle.

– Llegarás a reclamarle a Loki que no esté haciendo llorar a Mayura. Si él actúa como lo tenemos pensado, te responderá con alguna frase motivada por los celos, como que te hagas cargo tú de ella. Entonces le dirás que te la llevarás lejos lo que deberá enojarlo y ponerlo más celoso. Cuando creas que se encuentre en el mayor enfado posible, le dirás que piense en sus sentimientos, que se de cuenta de lo que siente.

– Pero yo no me llevaré a Mayura lejos, ella se pondría triste.

– No seas idiota –le dijo Heimdall.

– Heimdall, tú podrías ayudarle. Es muy importante hacer que Loki se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.

– No, no pienso ayudarlos –dijo él y salió de la carpa.

– Trataré de convencerlo –dijo Narugami saliendo detrás de él.

Heimdall no se había ido muy lejos. Narugami se le acercó por la espalda hasta estar no muy lejos de él.

– Heimdall¿por qué no quieres ayudar?

– Loki es mi enemigo, no veo porqué deba ayudarlo a ser feliz.

– Está bien, no lo veas desde ese punto. Piensa que si él está con Mayura tú tendrías el camino libre con Freya.

Heimdall volteó hacia él con una mirada acusadora.

– ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

– Vamos Heimdall, te conozco bien. Has estado enamorado de Freya desde que estábamos en Asgard. Después de todo, eres mi hermano.

– Medio hermano –dijo en voz baja y luego le respondió – ¿Y a ti que te importa?

– Heimdall, si el Ragnarok ocurre… Loki y Tú se matarán el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá. Claro que yo también estoy destinado a morir, pero no quiero que nada de eso ocurra¿no lo entiendes?

– No me importa morir –dijo Heimdall –Ya me había resignado a eso antes que Hel me rescatara.

– ¿No te alegra no haber muerto? Me enteré que Reiya es ahora muy buena amiga tuya y que le gustas.

Mientras le decía esto, Heimdall abría el ojo a su máximo y se sonrojaba.

– Además, se veían muy tiernos ayer cuando ella se despidió de ti en la puerta de su casa.

– ¡Idiota¿Qué hacías espiándonos? Tú…

Narugami reía a más no poder.

– Deberías ver tu rostro en este momento. Estás completamente rojo.

Heimdall aclaró su garganta intentando mantener la compostura.

– No los espiaba –dijo con tranquilidad –tenía una entrega cerca de allí y cuando los vi juntos me sorprendí. Después de todo esa fue tu verdadera razón para venir a este mundo. ¿Cómo es que Reiya de pronto…

– No lo sé. Quizá porque no recuerda nada, o porque le teme a Loki. De todos modos no creo que sea cierto.

– Pero y si lo es… ¿no te gustaría no tener que preocuparte por que Loki esté en el camino?

Heimdall se puso serio y le dio la espalda.

– Si quieren mi ayuda con tanta desesperación, yo los ayudaré.

Y así ambos volvieron a entrar a la carpa.

– Se nos ha unido la ayuda que necesitábamos. Nuestro plan tiene que funcionar –anunció Narugami.

– Cuenten conmigo –dijo Freyr.

– Si todo sale bien, Loki ya no será nuestro problema –dijo Urd.

– Pero si el plan sale mal, comenzará el Ragnarok –añadió Verdandi.

– Y los dioses perecerán en esa batalla. Debemos impedir más muertes –concluyó Urd.

––––0––––

_Hacía ya dos años que Loki había sido exiliado a Midgard y Heimdall ya casi sanaba de la pérdida de su ojo, pero en verdad extrañaba las tardes que pasaba con Freya. Freyr lo visitaba todas las tardes en su lugar, pero un amigo nunca podría llenar el espacio de una amada, aunque el amor no fuera correspondido._

– _Heimdall, me gustaría ir a buscar a mi hermana._

– _No puedes. Nadie tiene permitido cruzar el puente hacia Midgard._

– _Pero… el dios Thor fue enviado por Odin a Midgard para buscar a Loki y acabar con él._

– _¡Qué¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso sin decirme nada?_

_Heimdall abandonó su puesto y se dirigió al castillo de Odin._

– _Espera, Heimdall. ¿Qué es lo que harás?_

– _El idiota de Thor nunca podrá acabar con Loki, son muy buenos amigos. Yo mismo tendré que ir a encargarme de ese tipo –dijo con enfado._

– _Pero Heimdall…_

_Heimdall se detuvo pero no enfrentó a Freyr._

– _Escucha –dijo con voz suave –Si voy a Midgard, quizá pueda encontrar a tu hermana y hacer que regrese._

– _¡Harías eso!_

– _Sí. Pero primero debo encargarme de Loki._

––––0––––

Freyr y Heimdall salieron de la carpa de las Norns y comenzaron a caminar.

– Freyr, deberías ir a visitar a Reiya. Le prometí que iríamos pero yo tengo algo importante que hacer –dijo Heimdall.

– ¿Algo importante¿Qué tienes que hacer?

– Bah, no preguntes y ve a verla. ¿Quieres estar con tu hermana, no?

– Sí, pero…

– Adiós.

––––0––––

_Heimdall hizo lo que le había dicho a Freyr y se encaró con Odin._

– _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Heimdall?_

– _¿Por qué enviaste a Thor a encargarse de Loki? Esos dos son mejores amigos._

– _Le dije que si no lo mataba no podría regresar a este mundo._

– _Pero… se ve que no lo conoces. Ese tipo no tiene ningún apego con este mundo._

– _Ha tenido que renunciar a su capacidad de tomar licor sin embriagarse._

– _Aún así. ¿De verdad crees que ese tipo tenga las agallas de matar a Loki? Te aseguro que fallará._

– _Aunque tengas razón¿quieres ir a Midgard? Sabes bien que debes renunciar a algo para cruzar hacia ese mundo._

– _Lo sé, pero no me importa. Renunciaré a lo que sea para ir a vengarme de este tipo por llevarse mi ojo._

– _Te dejaré ir entonces, pero comprende que no puedes buscar a Freya mientras estas allí._

«_Demonios, Odin…»_

– _Confía en mí. Yo acabaré con Loki sea como sea._

– _Bien, a lo que tendrás que renunciar para ir a Midgard será a la figura que tienes ahora. A partir de ahora tendrás una imagen de niño._

_Sintió su cuerpo hacerse pequeño y luego sintió caer en un abismo sin fondo._

_Cuando despertó estaba en el mundo humano con la apariencia que tiene ahora._

––––0––––

Freyr se presentó en la casa de Reiya donde ella esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

– ¡Freyr! Me alegra que vinieras. ¿Kazumi no está contigo?

– No, Él tenía algo que hacer, pero me dijo que viniera.

– Ah, pasa. Vamos, te mostraré toda mi casa.

– Me encantaría.

Al entrar a la casa lo recibió Mino invitándolo a sentarse. Reiya lo acompañó en la sala.

– Tienes una casa muy bonita ¿te tratan bien aquí?

– Oh si, Mino es muy amable y se preocupa mucho por mí.

_«Yo creí que mi hermana se encontraba desamparada en este mundo, pero en realidad ha estado bajo un buen cuidado. Me alegra mucho ver eso»_

– ¿Aún estás triste por haber perdido a tu hermana?

– Bien, ya no tanto desde que tú apareciste –le dijo Freyr con una cálida sonrisa –Y tú… ¿no te sientes triste porque tus padres no están aquí?

– No desde que los conocí a ti y a Kazumi. Antes me sentía muy sola cuando volvía a casa, pero ahora me siento feliz aunque esté en mi casa y todo gracias a ustedes, Freyr.

– Por favor, yo sé que te va a sonar raro pero, de verdad me gustaría que me dijeras hermano.

– Oh si, claro. Creo que ya me lo habías pedido pero es algo que no estoy acostumbrada.

– Si es un problema para ti, no lo hagas, no quiero incomodarte –dijo Freyr con algo de pena.

– No, está bien, me gusta llamarte hermano.

– ¿Hermano? –dijo Mino que en ese momento entraba a la sala.

– Oh si, le he tomado mucho apresio a Freyr y por eso ahora le voy a decir hermano.

– ¿Está bien para usted? –preguntó Mino dirigiéndose a Freyr.

– ¡Claro! Yo la quiero como mi hermanita –dijo con tono entusiasta.

Mino estaba muy feliz con la presencia de Freyr ya que Reiya había estado un poco deprimida en los últimos días. Se dio cuenta que no había nada que temer con respecto a ese chico y ya no le prohibió ir a su casa.

––––0––––

La mañana siguiente, Mino acompañó a Reiya a casa de sus amigos.

– No regrese muy tarde, Señorita.

– No Mino, mi hermano me acompañará a casa¿verdad?

– Sí, así es –dijo Freyr.

Mino se marchó y Reiya fue invitada a entrar a la casa.

– ¿Y Kazumi? –preguntó con entusiasmo.

– Me temo que He… él salió muy temprano en la mañana y no me dijo a dónde.

– Que extraño, será que él… –dijo con una triste expresión.

– ¿Pasa algo, hermanita?

– Oh no. Es que no he visto a Kazumi desde hace dos días y creo que comienzo a extrañarlo –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Pues él también ha estado algo melancólico, creo que también te extraña.

– ¿De verdad?

– Eso creo –dijo Freyr fingiéndo una sonrisa.

– Me estás engañando. ¿Kazumi está molesto conmigo?

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –pregunto con sincera duda.

Ella se sonrojó.

– No, por nada.

_«Estos dos están muy extraños. Me pregunto si habrá ocurrido algo malo»_

* * *

**N.A: **Y yo que había dicho que no me iba a meter a escribir otro fic hasta terminar este. Y se me cruza en el camino FANFICTION 101 (Maia, ya deja de hacer publicidad indirecta) Es que si no lo promociono, nadie lo va a conocer. 

Visiten mi profile y las distintas páginas, blogs, flogs y todo lo que me metí a escribir.

**Próximo capítulo: El deseo para la diosa**

_Freyr le pide un deseo a Mayura_


	7. Capítulo 6

Notas de la autora: Dejando a un lado la inquisición, decidí concentrarme en este fic. Disculpen la tardanza.

Y ya no contestaré mis reviews aquí –ya que son las reglas– intentaré contestarles por mensaje privado o mail, en el caso de los firmantes anónimos. Un último anuncio, hice un fanart para el prólogo de Kakono to Mirai, un MayuLoki. Visiten mi metroflog, el vínculo está en el profile.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA ®**

**Capítulo 6: Un deseo para la Diosa**

Después de pasar unas horas con Reiya, Freyr llegaba al templo de Mayura donde se reunían para sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ella había avanzado mucho con el arte de animar la vegetación de su jardín. Su padre estaba sorprendido que siendo casi el otoño, los árboles junto a su casa aún tenían las hojas verdes, pero no le puso mucha importancia.

Freyr llegó como todas las tardes y Mayura salió a su encuentro con una mirada melancólica.

– Sabía que venías –le dijo ella con un tono triste.

– ¿Sucede algo, princesa?

– Creí que habíamos quedado en que me dirías Mayura –dijo tratando de evitar la respuesta.

– Lo sé pero… Ma… Ma… no puedo.

– No importa, déjalo así. ¿Comenzamos con el entrenamiento?

––––0––––

Heimdall descansaba en la rama de un árbol del parque, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo; en especial se estaba escapando de Reiya.

«Demonios, no puedo seguir así. Estar junto a ella me afecta demasiado y actuó de manera distinta. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir siendo yo mismo? Además, ayudar a Loki. ¡Él robó mi ojo derecho!»

El sonido de unos pasos lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Eran unos pasos pequeños que después de unos segundos pudo saber a quién pertenecían.

Reiya caminaba lentamente en la vereda que pasaba junto al árbol en el que él estaba. Sus purpúreos ojos reflejaban melancolía y esto causó un punzante dolor en el corazón del dios de la estrategia.

La niña se detuvo justo bajo el árbol y se dirigió a sus pies, apoyando la mano en la corteza. Suspiró y se dispuso a sentarse pero un ligero crujir de las ramas llamó su atención. Al ver hacia arriba se encontró con Heimdall que la miraba sobresaltado por haber sido descubierto.

Sin poder continuar ocultándose, bajó de su escondite con un ágil salto cayendo frene a la niña dándole la espalda.

– Kazumi, estabas aquí –dijo con alegría.

– Sí –dijo él dándose vuelta y clavando su dura mirada en los ojos de la niña.

Ella dudó un instante pero luego una mirada de enfado se dibujó en sus ojos que se fijaron en a Heimdall.

– ¿Por qué me evitas? Si no quieres verme dímelo de frente pero no me tengas preocupada sin saber que pasa.

– ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por lo que tú sientes? Quería estar sólo para variar.

Heimdall hacía tiempo que había retirado su vista de Reiya, así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que ella comenzó a llorar, sólo se percató del sonido de sus pasos a alejarse corriendo.

– ¡Ah, demonios! Talvez fui muy duro con ella pero así es mejor. De seguro no la veré en algunos días y se olvidará de mí; y volveremos a ser los mismo de siempre, cada quien por su lado.

––––0––––

A la mañana siguiente, Heimdall no salió huyendo como de costumbre, pensando que Reiya no llegaría, pero comprobó su error a eso de las diez de la mañana que llegó la niña acompañada por su mayordomo y protector. Freyr la recibió como siempre y el tutor se marchó.

– Buenos días, Kazumi –dijo con tristeza sin esperar una respuesta.

«¿Qué hace aquí? No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo alguien puede ir a un lugar donde sólo se siente más triste?»

– Buenos días Reiya –respondió antes de marcharse a otra habitación.

Reiya suspiró con tristeza antes de seguir su ritual de cada mañana para conversar con Freyr. Como ya era su costumbre, se sentaron los dos en los extremos del mismo sofá.

– Hermanita¿qué tienes?

– Oh, no me pasa nada. ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la tarde con tu alumna?

– No me fue mal, tengo una discípula muy disciplinada –y es que Mayura sentía emoción al descubrir cada uno de sus nuevos poderes "sobrenaturales".

– Me alegro. ¿Es muy bonita tu discípula?

– ¡Es la princesa de mis sueños! –dijo con emoción.

– Así que te gusta –dijo con algo de picardía.

Freyr se sonrojó pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció.

– ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

– No, no es nada –dijo Freyr –Dentro de poco dejará de gustarme.

– ¿Cómo lograrás eso?

– Eh… ¿por qué te interesa? –dijo para cambiar el tema.

– Porque yo… Hermano, creo que estoy enamorada.

––––0––––

– _¡Hermano, esto es maravilloso¡Estoy enamorada! –dijo Freya mientras hacía un baile de felicidad._

– _Es no es posible, querida hermana, eres muy joven para estar enamorada. ¿De quién te has enamorado?_

– _¡De Loki¡Fue tan valiente al salvarme de ese gigante¡Lo hizo por MI! Eso es maravilloso._

– _No, hermana. Es no es posible._

– _Hermano, desde ahora quiero que aceptes a Loki como amigo –dijo con tono imperativo._

– _No lo haré. Afortunadamente el dios Thor y Loki se han marchado en un viaje para recuperar su martilllo. Eso te dará tiempo para quitarte esa tonta idea de tu cabeza._

– _Jamás, yo sé que Loki me ama y por eso lo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario._

––––0–––

– ¿Puedo saber quién es? –preguntó Freyr con seriedad pero imaginando la respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Al menos dime¿es alguien que conozco?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_«Loki»_ pensó él.

_«Kazumi»_ pensó ella.

– ¿Él lo sabe?

Volvió a asentir.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

Ella agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar un sollozo antes de tirarse sobre Freyr buscando su abrazo para soltarse en un amargo llanto.

––––0––––

_Ella sollozaba sin poder controlarse y Freyr no sabía qué decirle._

– _¿Por qué¿Por qué Loki se casó con Sigyn? Él no la ama, de eso estoy segura, y ella no lo ama a él ¿Por qué?_

– _Cálmate, por eso te dije que te olvidaras de él._

– _Pero es que no puedo, lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida_

––––0––––

Reiya se había calmado.

– Reiya, dime por favor la verdad. ¿Es de Loki de quién estás enamorada?

Ella se sorprendió de la pregunta.

– No –dijo con seguridad – a Loki… creí que me gustaba mucho pero, en realidad creo que sólo lo admiraba por ser tan valiente. De quien yo estoy enamora es de otra persona –y volvió a sentirse triste – que ya me dejó claro que yo no le intereso.

Heimdall los escuchaba desde la habitación contigua sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.

_«¿Podría ser verdad¿Cómo podría comprobarlo?»_

– Bah, soy un idiota –pensó en voz alta. – Eso es imposible después de tantos años.

Y decidió dejar de espiarlos.

Al medio día, Mino llegó a recoger a Reiya y llevarla a su clase de ballet. Cuando ella se fue, Heimdall apareció en la habitación donde Freyr estaba.

– No lo perdonaré –dijo Freyr con decisión – No lo perdonaré.

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el dios de la estrategia.

– Del tipo que hace sufrir a mi hermanita.

Sus ojos ardían con un fuego intenso mientras que un aura siniestra se desprendía de su cuerpo.

– ¡NO LO PERDONARÉ! –repitió.

Heimdall sintió un escalofrío al sentir la determinación y la intensidad del aura de Freyr.

_«Demonios, habla en serio. MUY en serio»_

– Freyr¿no es hora que vayas con Mayura? –dijo con nerviosismo.

– Oh si –dijo calmándose – nos vemos, Heimdall.

––––0––––

Mayura estaba esperando a Freyr para enseñarle que había perfeccionado la técnica de hacer llover ollas. Freyr había dudado en enseñarle la forma de entrenamiento que su hermana había seguido para aprenderla, pero los pocos conocimientos que Mayura había heredado fueron suficientes para que descubriera el gatillo y su poder se saliera de control dejando casi sepultado el templo con una lluvia de ollas.

Freyr finalmente accedió a enseñarle y cuando llegó esa tarde, ella dio una demostración asombrosa. Estaba muy feliz.

– Creo que ya te enseñé todo lo que sabía sobre tus poderes. Lo demás lo irás descubriendo tú sola. ¿Ya has podido sentir lo que hay en el corazón de los demás?

– Sí, Freyr, ya lo he sentido –dijo con algo de tristeza.

– Bien, ahora yo tengo un deseo para pedirte.

– ¿Un deseo?

– Ahora eres una diosa, debes cumplir los deseos de alguien que te los pida.

– ¿Cuál es ese deseo?

––––0––––

Heimdall había salido de su casa sin rumbo fijo, iba caminando mientras trataba de quitarse de la mente a Reiya o Freya… ya ni sabía cómo llamarla en su mente.

– ¿Kazumi? –escuchó llamar y levantó la vista para encontrarse a Reiya que llevaba una pequeña maleta.

_«Demonios, tenía que venir a parar aquí»_

– Hola, Reiya.

– Hola –dijo con cierta tristeza que partió el corazón de Heimdall.

Ambos permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro sin nada que decir. Comenzando a sentirse incómoda, Reiya decidió emprender marcha y pasó junto a Heimdall conteniendo un sollozo.

– Espera –dijo Heimdall sin voltear a verla; escuchó como su paso se detuvo –Perdóname.

Reiya volteó algo asustada. Heimdall no parecía de los que se disculparan pero realmente lo había hecho.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Por gritarte ayer –dijo sin voltear a verla –La verdad es que quiero estar solo para pensar pero eso no justifica que te gritara.

– Pero¿por qué¿Por qué quieres estar solo¿Qué es lo que necesitas pensar?

– Reiya, no sé si pueda creer que tus sentimientos son sinceros.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo con tono suplicante dando un paso hacia él, pero él seguía sin voltear hacia ella.

– Porque sé que hasta antes de… conocerme estuviste enamorada de Loki.

– ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo sabían? Freyr me preguntó por lo mismo y me sorprendió tanto que todos lo supieran.

– No importa la forma en que nos enteráramos. Es cierto¿verdad?

– No, yo… confundí mi admiración por Loki con otro sentimiento.

– ¿Y estás segura que no pasó lo mismo conmigo? Te salvé de los ladrones¿no es así?

– Yo…

– No estás segura –afirmó.

– No es igual –dijo muy segura –lo que siento por ti no es igual a lo que sentía por Loki.

Heimdall suspiró y metió sus manos entre sus bolsillos.

– De alguna manera tendré que descubrirlo. Tú también debes pensarlo bien –y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la niña.

––––0––––

– ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? –preguntó Mayura.

– No estoy seguro. Mi hermana lo hacía todo el tiempo pero no sé cómo lo hacía.

– Supongo que es algo que yo debo descubrir. No te preocupes, Freyr.

– Gracias, princesa. Ya no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte, el resto debes descubrirlo tú sola.

– Intentaré cumplir tu deseo, Freyr.

– Adiós, princesa.

––––0––––

Pasaron algunos días desde el último encuentro de Heimdall con Reiya. Freyr ya tampoco iba al templo con Mayura así que estaban los dos sin ocupación.

Narugami pasó por la carpa de las Norns de camino a uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

– ¿Cómo va el plan?

– Casi se cumple, ahora sólo es cuestión de implementar la segunda fase de Freyr.

– Aún dudo que Heimdall vaya a ayudarnos. ¿Crees que haya algo que podamos hacer? –preguntó Narugami.

– Hablaré con él –dijo Urd –Aún hay algo que él no sabe.

– Escucha, también quiero pedirte algo –dijo Narugami –¿Hay alguna manera de ayudar a Heimdall a descubrir si los sentimientos de Reiya son verdaderos?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Verdandi con asombro.

– Sí, Heimdall ha estado siempre enamorado de Freya, ahora Reiya. Y al parecer, Reiya ahora siente algo por él.

– Bien, quizá podamos…

– Haré un cálculo –dijo Verdandi marchándose a otra habitación.

– Debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo –dijo Narugami saliendo de inmediato.

––––0––––

Heimdall llegó a la carpa habiendo sido llamado por Urd.

– ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con su "encantadora" forma de ser.

– Heimdall, sé que aún estás dudando en ayudarnos. Mañana, Freyr implementará la segunda fase del plan que le corresponde y luego tú tendrás que cumplir tu parte.

– No veo la razón para ayudar a Loki –manifestó con enfado – después de todo, él robó mi ojo derecho.

– En realidad… es hora de contarte la verdad.

– ¿Qué verdad?

––––0––––

– _Hermanas Norns¿qué podemos hacer para evitar que Loki inicie el Ragnarok? –preguntó Odin a sus consejeras._

– _Aún no está muy clara la forma en que Loki lo hará pero… si lo aleja de los dioses y le quita su maldad, quizá pueda volver a lo que era antes._

– _Tienen razón, lo mejor será exiliarlo de este mundo._

– _¿Piensa exiliarlo? –preguntó Skuld preocupada._

– _Si. Lo más lejos que puede estar de los dioses es en Midgard. ¿Qué sugieren para convencer a los dioses de admitir su exilio? –dijo Odin comenzando a pensar en una excusa._

– _Lo unico justificable ante los demás dioses sería que cometiera otro crimen, uno de menor grado que el último –se atrevió a decir Verdandi._

– _Así que… un crimen._

_Odin caminó hacia su trono para meditar mejor. Se sentó en él y observó las partes de Asgard que se alzaban ante sus ojos y observó el arcoiris de Bifrost._

– _Lo tengo. Loki estaba muy molesto con Heimdall por evitar que se robara el collar de Brisin, así que le robó su más preciada posesión._

– _¿Cómo¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?_

– _Desde que el muro alrededor de Asgard fue construido, no necesitamos de la aguda vista de Heimdall, así que tomaré su ojo derecho._

– _Pero, Señor Odin… Heimdall es su hijo – advirtió Urd desconcertada._

– _Y la mayoría de los dioses lo son, pero esta noche Loki lo atacará induciendole un gran sueño y robará su ojo._

– _¿Cómo hará que Loki haga eso? –preguntó Skuld._

– _Es que Loki no lo hará._

_Y haciendo uso de su poder para cambiar de forma, se presentó ante ellas con la figura alta, delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que Loki tenía aquellos días._

––––0––––

– ¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?! – estalló Heimdall cuando Urd concluyó su relato. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él azotó con fuerza las manos en la mesa donde se sostenía la esfera de cristal.

– Heimdall, el ojo te fue devuelto aquella vez que te enfrentaste con Loki, pero lo usaste demasiado y por eso lo haz vuelto a perder.

– Eso no me importa. Todo este tiempo creí que Odin… y que Loki…

En su voz había frustración por haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente por todos. Él que debía saber todo lo que ocurría en Asgard había sido engañado y no por el dios de los engaños.

– Maldito Odin, si lo veo me las pagará –dijo finalmente tratando de recuperar la calma.

– ¿Ahora sí nos ayudarás?

– ¿Por qué necesitan tanto mi ayuda?

– Hay que devolverle a Loki si último recuerdo, el de haber "matado" al prometido de Sigyn para casarse con ella. Si los cálculos que ha realizado Verdandi son correctos, tú eres el único que puede hacérselo saber, aunque esto también puede originar el Ragnarok si no logramos la participación de Mayura en el momento preciso.

– Y qué gano yo con eso, si no hago nada no ocurrirá el Ragnarok –dijo cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

– El plan ya se ha puesto en marcha, con tu ayuda o sin ella, el Ragnarok puede iniciar, mientras que si ayudas, hay más probabilidades de revertirlo. Además, si todo sale bien, podrás saber si los sentimientos de Freya son verdaderos.

Miró a Urd de reojo y volvió a apartar la mirada.

– A ustedes les gusta hacer de cupidos –fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida.

– ¿Ayudarás?

– Bah, si están tan desesperados, lo haré. Pero dejen de meterse en mi vida.

Heimdall se marchó y Verdandi apareció de entre las sombras.

– Fue muy fácil convencerlo –dijo Urd.

– Ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

––––0––––

Mayura había llamado a Freyr para que fuera a su templo. Había descubierto la forma de cumplir el deseo que le había pedido y tenía que cumplir su trato.

– Así que ya lo descubriste, princesa –dijo Freyr como saludo.

– Sí, Freyr. Descubrí la forma en que Freya lo hacía, pero…

– ¿Qué sucede, princesa¿Acaso es muy difícil?

– No, es sólo que a mí… no se me dan esas cosas… yo… –ella se había sonrojado.

Pero Freyr sólo la observó confundido con su reacción.

– Freyr, tu deseo fue el dejar de amarme. Creí que yo no podía manipular los sentimientos de los otros, pero después entendí que no podía crear sentimientos que no existían en el corazón de los demás pero si modificar los que ya tenían en ellos.

– Lo sé, por eso te lo pedí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

– En tu caso, debo disminuir tu amor por un cariño casi fraternal.

– Me suena bien –dijo con cierta melancolía.

– Cierra los ojos.

Freyr obedeció y permaneció de pie frente a ella.

Sus suaves y cálidas manos se posaron en sus mejillas. El contacto de su suave piel lo hizo sentirse en el paraíso pero segundos después pudo sentir un cálido aliento muy cerca de él y casi de inmediato sus labios se habían unido en un tierno beso. Él quiso abrir los ojos pero sintió miedo que al abrirlos despertara a una realidad donde ya no amaba a Mayura y quiso prologar unos segundos más ese sueño que se le había cumplido para poder sacarlo de esa fantasía.

Su cuerpo se hizo débil y se desmayó.

––––0––––

Heimdall estaba en la casa, completamente solo. Freyr aún no regresaba de su encuentro con Mayura pero él tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

– No hay otra forma. Reiya y Freya no son la misma persona, por eso…

En ese momento vió a Freyr acercarse muy tranquilo y no con su habitual melancolía. Bajó para quitarse la duda de lo que ocurría.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Mayura finalmente pudo cambiar mis sentimientos por ella –dijo con tranquilidad.

– ¿Mayura?

– Oh si, mañana debo ir a casa de Loki. ¿Puedes recordarme qué es lo que tengo que decirle?

– Eres un tonto, Freyr. Vamos, volveremos a ensayarlo.

Y así, Freyr se presentó ante Loki aquel día, diciendole que Mayura se marchaba con él.

* * *

**N.A: **Bien, este será el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. No teman, que viene Kakono to Mirai.

**Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos robados**

Heimdall vuelve a interrumpir los sueños de Reiya


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notas de la autora: **Todo lo que inicia debe terminar. Aunque me pone triste que se termine esto, me alegra la aceptación que ha tenido en un fandom tan pequeño, pero por alguna razón me gusta como está (quizá porque te han decepcionado muchos badfiks en otros fandoms, querida Maia) Si, ya lo sé, pero –sigh–. Esperen pronto Kakono to Mirai.

Y por cierto, aun falta un epílogo, como ya es costumbre en mis fics.

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos robados**

Heimdall tenía un último trabajo antes de implementar el plan de las Norns y Narugami. Tenía que comprobar por su propia cuenta los sentimientos de Reiya, así que esa noche, después de ensayar con Freyr el diálogo que Verdandi les había proporcionado, se dirigió a la casa de Reiya como lo había hecho antes de devolverle su memoria la primera vez.

Pero la situación ahora era distinta. Odin había sellado la primera vez su memoria en el collar y sus poderes dentro de su corazón, pero esta vez era lo contrario y sus recuerdos debían estar sellados en su cabeza.

Tal como la primera vez, se escabulló a la habitación en forma de una sombra y la observó dormir desde su posición cerca de la ventana.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella sigilosamente y puso sus manos en el aire encima de ella haciendo pasar su energía hacia ella quien emitió un gemido. Después de unos segundos despertó de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Heimdall.

– ¿Kaz…¡Heimdall! –dijo con su infantil voz pero un fuerte dolor aquejó su cabeza, haciendo que ella agachara la cabeza y la apoyara en sus rodillas mientras se la sostenía con ambas manos.

Heimdall se dirigió hacia la ventana con una mirada triste.

– Debes descansar, el recuperar tus recuerdos es algo muy doloroso. Si todavía quieres hablar conmigo, sabes donde vivo.

Ella levantó la mirada para observar a Heimdall marcharse.

––––0––––

_Heimdall había encontrado a Reiya justo el día en que Freyr robó el collar de Brisin y ya sabía que sus recuerdos estaban encerrados en él. Tenía el poder para despertar recuerdos, pero nunca había despertado los que estaban encerrados en un objeto._

_Para eso necesitaría mucha energía, pero además tenía que hacer que Freya odiara a Loki y lo matara, por lo que debía infundir maldad y usar la energía de Loki para liberar su memoria. Así fue como ideó su plan para engañar a Loki y una vez pudo colocarle el collar a Reiya; ella recuperó su memoria y su figura original._

– _¿Heimdall¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué tienes esa figura?_

– _Eso no importa. Te he devuelto tu memoria para que puedas vengarte de Loki. Por su culpa fuiste enviada a este mundo y convertida en niña._

_Sus violáceos ojos se tornaron rojos en ese momento al aumentar el rencor de su corazón._

– _Lo recuerdo. Mataré a Loki, lo prometo._

– _Si quieres hacerlo, tengo un plan para que acabes con Loki de una buena vez._

– _Gracias Heimdall, tú siempre un buen amigo._

_Pero al fallar su plan, el collar fue limpiado de toda maldad y el rencor en el corazón de Freya también desapareció. Heimdall estaba muy molesto por haber fallado, pero mas que todo le molestaba que Freya hubiera regresado a la figura que le habían impuesto._

_Tiempo después, Freya logró liberar por si misma su figura original frente a Loki pero le perdió la pista. Después de dejar atrás a su hermano, se tropezó con Heimdall._

– _¡Freya!_

– _Heimdall, estoy muy molesta contigo –dijo con sinceridad._

– _¿Qué?_

– _No te lo perdonaré, Heimdall._

– _¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? –dijo perdiendo la paciencia._

– _¡No te perdonaré el haber querido ponerme en contra de Loki¡No te lo perdonaré! –le gritó de vuelta._

– _Bah, no me importa –dijo dando la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

– _Yo creía que eras mi amigo –le dijo – y ahora veo que estaba equivocada._

_Heimdall no le hizo caso._

––––0––––

Reiya despertó aún con un ligero dolor de cabeza y muy confundida. Se vistió como de costumbre y se vio al espejo.

_«¿Por qué¿Por qué Heimdall me devolvió estos recuerdos? No quería… no quiero recordar lo que hice. Hubiera preferido que Odin me castigara con la muerte»._

– Buenos día, Señorita Reiya –dijo Mino al verla aparecer.

_«Mino se hubiera puesto muy triste si Reiya desaparecía»_

– Buenos días, Mino –dijo con amabilidad.

Tomó su desayuno con lentitud mientras seguía pensando.

_«Si Heimdall me devolvió mis recuerdos, debió tener sus motivos pero no lo entiendo. Ahora, estoy condenada a esta figura»_

– ¿Irá a visitar hoy al joven Freyr? –preguntó Mino.

– Eh… no lo creo. Hoy no.

_«Hermano. Él también se hubiera sentido muy triste si Odin hubiera tomado otra decisión. Ahora recuerdo lo triste que estaba al perderme ante esta figura las dos veces que lo encontré»_

– ¿Sucede algo, señorita Reiya?

– No te preocupes por mí, Mino. Gracias por el desayuno.

Se encerró en su habitación y siguió pensando, tratando de disipar su confusión y recordó su última conversación con Heimdall.

– _Reiya, no sé si pueda creer que tus sentimientos son sinceros._

– _¿Por qué? –dijo con tono suplicante dando un paso hacia él, pero él seguía sin voltear hacia ella._

– _Porque sé que hasta antes de… conocerme estuviste enamorada de Loki._

– _¿Cómo es que ustedes lo sabían? Freyr me preguntó por lo mismo y me sorprendió tanto que todos lo supieran._

– Él sabía porque se lo dije, pero… tiene razón, por mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de Loki y de pronto siento esto por Heimdall.

_«Heimdall fue mi único amigo siempre y yo… creo que sabía lo que él sentía por mí y no quise hacerle caso. ¿Por qué me enamoré de Loki? No tiene lógica, él nunca me trató bien, me ignoraba, ni siquiera se interesaba un poco por mí. Nunca hablé con él ni lo conocí bien hasta ahora, pero… a Heimdall lo conozco desde siempre, sé que debajo de su apariencia dura puede ser muy dulce._

– ¿Cómo le haré saber que en verdad lo amo? –se dijo en un tono desesperanzado.

––––0––––

Freyr estaba saliendo de su casa cuando sintió que alguien se había lanzado contra él y lo abrazaba por la cintura.

– ¿Reiya?

– Freyr, querido hermano, perdóname –dijo con arrepentimiento.

– ¿Qué¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?

– Porque no te escuché, no te hice caso de todo lo que me dijiste, por dejarme llevar por los celos pero te prometo no volver a hacer nada que me separe de ti.

Freyr aún estaba muy confundido.

– Lo recuerdo, hermano. Ya sé que yo soy Freya, tu hermana. Perdóname hermano.

– ¿Freya¿Cómo es que…

– Así que decidiste venir… –interrumpió Heimdall.

– Si, Heimdall. Tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo pero antes… gracias por devolverme mis recuerdos pero ¿no crees que Odin se enfadará contigo?

– No me importa Odin –dijo con desprecio – Que haga lo que quiera.

– ¿Tú le devolviste sus recuerdos a Reiya, digo Freya?

– No, llámenme Reiya. El pecado que cometí no me dejará volver a ser la misma diosa admirada por tantos, me resigno a ser la desconocida Reiya Ooshima.

– Está bien, no me importa, yo te seguiré diciendo hermanita –dijo Freyr abrazando a la niña.

– Hermano, tengo que hablar con Heimdall en privado¿puedo?

– Claro, mientras iré por unos pastelillos de Azumado. ¡Tenemos que celebrar!

Reiya sonrió al verlo partir con tanta alegría pero de inmediato se enfrentó a Heimdall.

– Perdóname, la última vez que nos vimos cuando yo tenía mi figura original te dije cosas muy feas.

– No tiene importancia, sólo te devolví la memoria para que pudieras pensar bien en tus sentimientos.

– Y lo hice, Heimdall, yo te amo. Nunca amé a Loki de verdad, yo… no entiendo cómo pude creer que lo amaba.

Heimdall no respondió.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con ternura.

– Te amo, Heimdall.

Él no devolvía el abrazo pero tampoco lo evitaba.

– No importa cómo, pero te demostraré que te amo.

Y se soltó de él para verlo a los ojos.

Su mirada era confusa, difícil de descifrar si en ella había melancolía, rabia o algo más, pero su mejillas lo delataban.

– Heimdall, yo…

No le dio tiempo de hablar pues ya había unido sus labios a los de ella y se aferraba con desesperación en un abrazo y el beso que los dos había esperado.

– ¡Regresé! –anunció Freyr antes de asomarse por la puerta y encontrarlos a un metro de distancia el uno de otro. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa y él una expresión de enfado pero ambos estaban sonrojados.

– Vamos adentro para que puedan comer de estos dulces.

– Ahora vamos –contestó Reiya dejando que Freyr entrara y comenzando a seguirle.

– Reiya –dijo Heimdall haciendo que ella se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Lo que acaba de pasar no significa nada. Fue sólo un momento de debilidad.

Ella se entristeció un instante, pero pronto sonrió causándole confusión al dios.

– Entonces, tendré que aprovecharme de tus momentos de debilidad. No importa cómo, no me rendiré para demostrarte que te amo.

Heimdall puso cara de enfado pero el sonrojo volvió a su rostro.

– Me voy, tengo algo que hacer.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A iniciar el Ragnarok –dijo antes de marcharse.

––––0––––

– Así que el plan de Freyr funcionó –dijo él apareciendo de las sombras.

– ¿Qué quieres, Heimdall? –le dijo Loki en tono amenazante.

– ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu chica si hubiera recibido una propuesta de Freyr y la hubiera aceptado¿Habrías eliminado a Freyr como lo hiciste con el prometido de Sigyn?

– ¿Cómo? –dijo Loki volviéndose a llenar de confusión.

– Recuérdalo, Loki. Para casarte con ella mandaste a matar a su prometido.

– No puede ser –dijo Loki completamente en shock. No se dio cuenta del momento en que Heimdall desapareció y el momento en que comenzó a llover.

_«Ahora todo depende de esa chica»_ pensó Heimdall mientras se marchaba.

–––––0–––––

– ¿Qué le ocurrió a mis poderes? –preguntó Reiya.

– Oh bueno… –Freyr divagó.

– Hermano, no trates de ocultarme nada, sé muy bien cuando tratas de mentirme.

– Bien, tus poderes fueron entregados a alguien mas.

– Oh, que bien –dijo con tristeza.

– Estas muy tranquila.

– No merezco ser la diosa del amor después de lo que hice. ¿Quién los heredó?

– Mayura –respondió directamente.

Ella sonrió.

– Así que es a ella a quien Loki ama.

– ¿Qué¿Tú lo sabías?

– Supongo, pero me negaba a creerlo o me confundí con la presencia de Spica.

– Bien, pues ahora…

Freyr contó con detalle el plan en el que estaban participando.

– ¿Creen que todo saldrá bien?

– Si no, el Ragnarok será inevitable y habrá muchas muertes…

––––0––––

Al día siguiente, Heimdall alimentaba su halcón en el jardín cuando llegó Reiya.

– ¡Heimdall! –dijo lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo.

– ¿¡Qué haces!? Suéltame, niña tonta.

Ella lo soltó y lo miró con los ojos llorosos haciendo que Heimdall se sintiera culpable.

– ¡Ah, demonios! No me mires así, no lo dije con intención –dijo con tono enfadado pero lo suficientemente dulce para calmar a Reiya.

– Heimdall, respóndeme algo. ¿Tú me amas?

Él se sonrojó nervioso.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –dijo de forma odiosa.

– Tonto –dijo ella sonriendo –porque yo te amo –y volvió a abrazarlo.

Freyr salió de la casa en ese momento pero antes que pudiera saludar a su hermana, alguien los interrumpió.

– Grandioso, me ahorran muchos problemas, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

– ¡Loki! –dijeron los tres con sorpresa.

Reiya se refugió detrás de Heimdall.

– Ustedes dos morirán en este lugar –dijo dirigiéndose a Heimdall y Reiya.

– Espera, Loki –dijo Heimdall –tu pelea debe ser sólo conmigo, no metas a Reiya en esto.

– Esta vez no tendrás suerte –dijo Loki.

– Disculpa, pero es mejor que no veas lo que va a pasar –dijo Heimdall volteándose a Reiya y tocando su frente, provocando que ella se desmayara.

– ¡Freyr! –dijo haciendo que Freyr se acercara y tomara a Reiya en sus brazos y se dirigió a enfrentarse a Loki.

La lucha empezó, pero Loki tenía más fuerza que la que Heimdall creía. Minutos después llegó Narugami seguido por Yamino. Urd fue la siguiente en llegar.

– Esto es malo –dijo Freyr dirigiéndose a Urd.

– Mi hermana fue por Mayura, sólo ella puede detener esto.

Narugami y Yamino tenían una lucha.

– Quítate lentes, debo evitar que Loki mate a Heimdall a cualquier precio.

– No lo dejaré, usted no comprende lo que le pasa al Señor Loki.

– Eres tú el que no entiende. Si esto sigue podría iniciar el Ragnarok.

– No lo dejaré.

Minutos después, Loki había sometido a Heimdall y era capaz de matarlo. Narugami y Yamino seguían su lucha, pero afortunadamente llegó Mayura. Su intervención hizo que Loki se calmara y se aclararon todos los malentendidos del pasado. También Skuld hizo su reaparición.

––––0––––

En aquel mismo jardín donde casi se había llevado a cabo la batalla, una mesa grande había sido puesta y había varios bocadillos. Yamino se había ofrecido a prepararlos mientras Freyr obligaba a Heimdall a preparar todo para sus invitados. Reiya descansaba sobre un sofá dentro de la sala.

Heimdall estaba al pie de la mesa, a su derecha estaba el lugar de Freyr y a su izquierda Gullinbursti. A la derecha del lugar Freyr estaban Skuld y su hermana Urd, a la izquierda del cerdo estaba Verdandi y Narugami a su lado. Junto a Urd estaba sentada Mayura y junto a ella, a la cabeza de la mesa estaba Loki con Fenrir en su regazo. Del lado contrario de Mayura estaba el espacio vacío de Yamino que estaba en la cocina con Freyr preparando bocadillos con lo que él había comprado en oferta. Los dioses le contaban a Mayura lo que habían vivido, las cosas buenas que había hecho Loki por ellos.

Finalmente, los cinco conspiradores tenían que revelar su plan, ya que Ecchan los había delatado. Loki observó alrededor de la mesa, todos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción a excepción de Skuld, Mayura y Yamino.

Todos explicaban sus motivos para contribuir.

– Mi trabajo fue ponerte celoso –dijo Freyr con orgullo –para que Mayura fuera feliz.

Loki lo miró con duda. ¿La había llamado por su nombre¿No la había llamado Princesa de sus sueños? Claro, él no sabía lo que Mayura había hecho, y no tenía la intención de contárselo.

– Heimdall también ayudó –delató Narugami.

– ¿Y tú por qué ayudaste? –preguntó Loki extrañado que su adversario también hubiera ayudado.

– Bah, yo solo me encargué de devolverte el último recuerdo que fue el que te desquició en un principio.

– Pero eso no explica tus motivos para participar del plan –dijo Loki.

– Verte sufrir, eso es todo.

– ¡Heimdall! –dijo una melodiosa voz desde la puerta de la casa causando que el dios suspirara resignado ante lo que ocurriría después. La dulce Reiya abrazaba a Heimdall con fuerza mientras este se sonrojaba. Todos, excepto Freyr lo veían sorprendidos.

Reiya observó al otro lado de la mesa y notó a Loki, Fenrir y Yamino, pero ahora sus miradas estaban serenas. Soltando a Heimdall caminó hacia ellos. Cuando estuvo junto a Mayura hizo una reverencia hacia los tres. En sus ojos había lágrimas.

– Lo siento, lo siento mucho –dijo con sinceridad.

– ¿Reiya?

– ¡Heimdall le devolvió la memoria a mi querida hermana! –cantó Freyr con alegría mientras Heimdall caía de su silla.

– ¿Freya?

– Aunque ahora ya no tengo mis poderes y no pueda volver a mi anterior forma, puedo recordar todo lo que hice. Lo siento, entiendo que no puedan perdonarme por lo que hice, pero estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice, de verdad.

Loki sonrió ligeramente.

– Olvídalo –dijo Fenrir –ya recibiste tu castigo, no te seguiré guardando rencor. Ya vimos que guardarle rencor a alguien no es nada positivo.

Yamino sonrió.

– Gracias, Fenrir –dijo Reiya.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Yamino? –dijo Loki.

– Yo tampoco puedo guardarle rencor.

– Ya ves, todos te hemos perdonado –dijo Loki.

– Muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo y de inmediato regresó junto a Heimdall que acababa de volver a su silla.

– ¿Por qué le devolviste su memoria?

Heimdall no respondió pero Mayura rió.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mayura? –preguntó Loki.

– Heimdall está enamorado –dijo en tono de burla.

– ¡No andes hurgando en mis sentimientos sin permiso! –gritó Heimdall.

– ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Reiya con su habitual timidez – ¡Heimdall! –y lo abrazó con la desvergüenza de Freya.

Mayura sonrió observando a Reiya.

– Ella también está enamorada –le dijo con tranquilidad.

– Ya lo sé –dijo Heimdall con una mirada algo triste que ocultaba de Reiya.

_«De Loki»_

Reiya dejó de abrazarlo y agachó la mirada con tristeza.

– Quiero decir que ella está enamorada de ti –le dijo Mayura a Heimdall cruzando sus manos y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

Reiya miró fijamente a Mayura.

– ¿Puedes saber el objeto de los afectos de alguien? –preguntó asombrada.

– Sí –dijo Mayura dudando un poco por la pregunta de Reiya – ¿no debería?

– Es porque ella tiene verdadero amor, lo que tú no habías descubierto cuando tenías los poderes y por eso no podías hacerlo –le aclaró Verdandi.

Y en un segundo, un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Heimdall.

– _Heimdall, aún no conozco bien todos mis poderes pero puedo sentir en tu corazón un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia mí. ¿Qué es?_

– ¿Significa que es verdad? –susurró Heimdall.

– La verdadera razón de Heimdall era quitarte de su camino para conquistar a Reiya –dijo Urd dirigiéndose a Loki.

Reiya volvió a abrazar a Heimdall.

_«Ella podía sentirlo en aquel momento. ¿Significa que de verdad estaba enamorada? Pero en aquel entonces nadie se acercaba a Freya por temor a Freyr, yo era su único amigo… ¿significa que es verdad? Ella me ama»_

Heimdall aprovechaba su largo cabello para cubrir toda su cara pero Freyr que estaba más cerca pudo darse cuenta del sonrojo y la sonrisa de su amigo y abrazó a los dos.

– ¡Esto es maravilloso! Mi mejor amigo y mi hermanita. ¡Yo lo apruebo!

Los dos que eran abrazados se encontraban completamente sonrojados.

– ¡Suéltame, Freyr!

– ¡Heimdall, me gustas mucho¡Te amo!

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando las risas se calmaron y Reiya tenía un lugar en la mesa junto a Heimdall, Loki reinició la conversación.

– No sabía que tenías el poder de devolverle la memoria a alguien.

– ¿Quién crees que le devolvió la memoria a Angrboda? –dijo con orgullo y luego se dio cuenta de la imprudencia que había dicho.

Pero Loki le agradeció.

La fiesta se vio interrumpida por el padre de Mayura y concluyó, pero Reiya se quedó en la casa con Heimdall y su hermano.

– ¿Aún no crees que te amo? –preguntó Reiya.

Heimdall se esforzaba por no sonreirle.

– Bien, aún no se han disipado todas mis dudas, pero… te creo.

Ella lo abrazó y él trataba de rechazarla, pero Freyr los abrazó de nuevo con gran alegría.

* * *

**N.A: **Después de esta larga espera, ya terminé. Aún me falta el epílogo. 


	9. Epílogo

**Notas de la autora: **Bu. Por más que trate de posponer el final, aquí está.

Disculpen si no respondí sus reviews. Intentaré responderles en cuánto los reciba (Dulce: Tienes que aprender a ser más organizada) Si, ya lo sé, pero… bueno. Esperen Kakono to Mirai en algún tiempo (Dulce: Lamentablemente, entramos en exámenes parciales) Sigh…

* * *

**DESDE OTRA PERSPECTIVA**

**Epílogo**

Dos días pasaron desde ese día y Heimdall se presentó en la entrada de la clase de Ballet de Reiya.

– Heimdall¿qué pasa?

– Vine a buscarte. ¿Te gustaría ir a algún sitio?

Ella se lanzó a él abrazándolo.

– ¿Te refieres a una cita?

– ¡No me abraces!

Ella se separó con tristeza.

Él suspiró con resignación.

– Al menos en público –dijo a modo de conclusión recibiendo una sonrisa. Él volteó la mirada tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

– Hay una feria en la ciudad¿te gustaría ir allí?

– Me da igual ¿nos vamos?

Ella se colgó a su brazo y así caminaron hasta la feria. Heimdall probó suerte en un juego de tiro al blanco y ganó un oso enorme para Reiya.

– Al menos evita que me estés abrazando todo el tiempo.

– Cuando lo abrace pensaré en ti.

Ella sonreía y él gruño tratando de disimular el sonrojo.

– Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos –dijo una voz conocida.

– ¡Cállate, Loki! –gritó Heimdall casi instintivamente. Al voltear a verlo (pues estaba a su espalda) vio que iba acompañado por Fenrir y Mayura.

– ¡Loki, Mayura! –dijo Reiya con alegría.

– ¿Acaso yo estoy pintado? –dijo el lobito.

– Lo siento. Hola Fenrir y… ¿dónde está Yamino?

– Bueno, está muy entusiasmado en casa preparando un nuevo platillo para la cena y nos dijo que tardaría, mientras nos mandó aquí –respondió Loki.

Reiya apartó a Mayura.

– Mayura¿puedes hacerme un favor?

– ¿Qué quieres que haga, Reiya?

– Yo sé que puedes hacer que Heimdall sea un poco más dulce, que deje a un lado su dureza al menos por unas horas.

– Ah, eso es fácil. Está bien, lo haré, cuenta con eso.

Ambas chicas regresaron a donde los chicos discutían.

– Ya cállate Loki, no digas tonterías.

Mayura se dirigió a Heimdall y con su dedo rozó la mejilla del dios dejando confundidos a los tres chicos y a Reiya sonriendo.

– Vámonos Loki y Fenrir. Dejemos solos a los tortolítos –dijo Mayura arrastrando a Loki lejos de allí y siendo seguidos por Fenrir.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Loki algo molesto.

– Un hechizo para que Heimdall sea más dulce con Reiya al menos unas horas.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente.

– Eso se escucha interesante¿no crees que sería divertido espiarlos?

– Bueno… si.

Después de ir por un helado, Heimdall y Reiya subieron a la rueda de la fortuna.

– Reiya, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

– ¿Qué es Heimdall?

– Yo bien… creo que ya lo sabes pero… yo… te amo.

Ella sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

– Yo también te amo, Heimdall.

Loki, Mayura y Fenrir iban en el siguiente carrito y al descender pudieron ver a los dos unidos en un tierno beso, lo que los hizo sentir envidia de ellos. Mayura le había pedido a él que siguieran siendo amigos por su matrimonio con Sigyn, pero eso era otra historia.

Dos días después, Reiya estaba en la casa con su hermano y Heimdall, a quien tenía abrazado con fuerza a pesar de sus intentos de negarse. En ese momento, Skuld llamó a la puerta y Freyr atendió.

– Odin quiere vernos a todos, incluso a ti, Reiya –dijo de una vez –Nos reunimos en nuestra carpa, los veré allí.

Y sin más se marchó.

Reiya comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

– ¿Qué crees que dirá Odin sobre la memoria que me devolviste?

– No me importa. Aunque es un fanático de los castigos, ya veremos qué decisión toma.

– ¿Qué crees que haga?

– Bien, podría borrarte la memoria de nuevo, borrársela a Heimdall, desterrarnos para siempre a Midgard… –dijo Freyr sin pensar en lo que decía.

– ¡Cállate idiota! –dijo Heimdall al ver que Reiya estaba más preocupada.

– Lo siento –se disculpó el distraído.

– Heimdall, no importa lo que suceda –dijo abrazándolo –nunca dejaré de amarte.

– Yo tampoco –susurró casi inaudible antes de decir en voz alta – ¡no me abraces tan fuerte!

_«Aunque el destierro no sería mala idea»_

FIN

* * *

**N.A: **Creo que los pongo mucho a comer helados. Ahora sí, terminado esto, puedo comenzar con Kakono to Mirai. (Dulce: Ahora sólo falta que Musa regrese) ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? (Dulce: Ese es su nombre¿no?) Bah, mejor me despido.

PROXIMAMENTE EN CARTELERA

**KAKONO TO MIRAI**

(Antes conocido como Cuestión de Perspectiva 2)

Loki creía que todos sus problemas con el mundo de los dioses se habían solucionado, y además tiene que solucionar sus problemas en la tierra.

**CÓMO VOLVER A SOÑAR (Pita–ten)**

Basado en el final del manga, qué ocurre después que Misha se convierte en ángel y cómo Kotaro intenta llevar una vida normal.


End file.
